


You Make My Heart Beat

by UndercoverBrownBoy



Series: Our Love is Untouchable [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Crying, Death, F/F, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Gay, Gay Raphael Santiago, Gay Sex, Heart-to-Heart, Heartache, Heartbreak, Insecure Simon Lewis, Insecurity, Jealous Raphael Santiago, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane & Raphael Santiago Friendship, Making Love, Making Out, Men Crying, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Protective Raphael, Sex, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago Fluff, Teacher-Student Relationship, True Love, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverBrownBoy/pseuds/UndercoverBrownBoy
Summary: Simon falls for his sexy professor. Thankfully Professor Santiago has a burning desire for his nerdy student as well. Add in a twist here and a turn there. A dash of crazy. Don’t forget the romance <3. ALL THE FEELS! A handful of heartbreak. A gallon of tears. A pinch of trauma. Some spicy sexy times (*wink* *wink*). Yup that pretty much sums this story up...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever. Literally just wrote it. I hope you like it. Leave a comment down below if you have any thoughts, good or bad! Let me know if you'd like me to make this into a multi chapter story. I haven't decided if I wanted to make this a little explicit yet or not...

Simon is extremely nervous. It’s his first day of class as a college student, and it’s the first time he won’t have class with Clary.

 

He sees Alec across the room but he’d rather keep his distance, because Alec is scary.

 

He’s practically vibrating in his seat when he sees Izzy walk in. Oh thank god he thinks to himself. She catches his eye and walks towards him. She jumps in his lap and gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

 

“That,” she says, “Is from Clary. Kiss was from me though. I missed you ya big nerd!”

 

“I literally saw you the other day Izzy!” he says.

 

They fall into their normal banter only to be interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing. Simon looks up to meet the eyes of the most gorgeous man he has ever laid eyes on. Plump lips, piercing eyes, and from the way his chest is about to pop out his shirt Simon can just imagine what Mr. Hottie has under his clothes.

 

In typical Simon fashion he blurts out “Oh god you’re hot.”

 

Mr. Hottie blushes so beautifully when he replies “That’s a highly inappropriate thing to say with your girlfriend on your lap, and considering that I am your professor.”

 

With that Izzy jumps into the seat next to Simon and mutters “Not his girlfriend.”

 

Simon is left speechless, and thoroughly embarrassed. How can Mr. Hottie be a professor? he looks so young Simon thinks to himself.

 

Mr. Hottie walks up to the board and introduces himself to the class and begins going over the syllabus.

 

Simon learned a few things during class today: 1) he needs to work on his brain to mouth filter...again, 2) Mr. Hottie is actually Mr. Santiago, and 3) he totally has a crush on his professor.

 

After class Simon walks up to Professor Santiago with an apology planned out in his head.

 

“Professor Santiago…” Simon says. “Yes Mr. Lewis” he replies. Simon was taken back for a second, shocked that the unfairly beautiful professor already knew his name. It usually took his teachers 3 months to even know he was in their class.

 

“Uh, hi… yeah… I wanted to apologize about earlier. Izzy is a really good friend of mine and for some reason she thinks my lap is a seat which is weird. But she probably got that from Clary. Clary is my best friend and Izzy’s girlfriend. Which is why Izzy isn’t my girlfriend, and we aren’t together like you think. It isn’t like that I would never do that to Clary. OH! And I’m sorry for calling you hot. I shouldn’t have said that it was wrong of me. NOT that you aren’t hot! You’re a very beautiful man sir….and I just said it again. Why can't I shut up?!?! Stop talking Lewis…I’m sorry…” Simon rambles ending it with an awkward laugh.

 

The Professor is staring at Simon like he had two heads before he erupted in laughter. Simon has never heard a sound more beautiful. “You are something special Mr. Lewis,” the Professor says, “don’t worry it’s completely alright let’s start from a blank slate. Just don’t do it again. I don’t want any distractions in class.” Simon nods not daring to open his mouth in case he babbled something stupid again.

 

Professor Santiago turns around to start packing his stuff, and Simon begins to walk out the classroom. Simon turns around to see Mr. Santiago bending over to pick up a pencil, and Simon is blessed with the sight of Mr. Santiago’s bubble butt. Simon’s face heats up and he runs out of the room before he had a real problem in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lot longer than I thought it would be. So I split in two. Enjoy!

* * *

Simon laid on Clary’s bed as she tried on outfits for tonight. The whole gang was going out tonight. Simon was ready to have a night out he needed to get a certain someone off his mind.

 

“How does this look?” Clary asked while twirling around.

 

Simon looks up at her and says, “It looks great just like the other 13 outfits you tried on.” Clary pouts at Simon, “My life is so hard! My gay best friend doesn’t even critique my outfits.”

 

Simon glares at Clary and replies, “Stereotypes…not cool Fray, not cool.” Clary jumps on Simon and gives him a massive hug, “Oh hush! You know I’m joking!” Simon hugs her back, “For a tiny human you sure do weigh a lot.” Clary swats Simon on the back of his head. “OUCH!” he said, “Tiny people are so aggressive.”

 

Clary gets up to apply some mascara and retorts, “Then you better watch yourself before I send my tiny girlfriend after you.”

 

Simon gasps and says, “You wouldn’t dare!”

 

Clary rolls her eyes at her best friend’s antics and says, “I’m ready now it’s your turn!” Simon looks confused and says “I’m ready…what do you mean?”

 

Clary looks Simon up and down, “You’re wearing a Batman shirt and jeans that are a couple sizes too big.” Simon whines and replies “Buttt Claryyyy I’m comfortable in thissss!”

 

Clary sighs and says, “There’s no way I’m letting you go out in that. You need to show off your body! Hook up with a cute boy tonight!” Clary drags Simon to his room which is just down the hall in the apartment they share.

 

“Clary!” Simon complains, “I don’t want to hook up with some random guy!” Clary laughs and says, “Fine don’t but you’re still gonna wear what I tell you to.”

 

Clary starts rummaging through Simon’s closet and throws a pair of black jeans at him and continues rummaging through his closet while complaining, “I’m never letting you go shopping without me. Why do you not have a shirt that doesn’t have a pun or a superhero on it!”

 

 

Simon laughs and replies, “Because we just moved here and most of my stuff is still in my closet at my mom’s place.” Clary glares at Simon then her eyes light up and she runs out of her room leaving a confused Simon behind.

 

Clary returns with a Forever 21 shopping bag and a pair of scissors. Simon holds his hands up and jokes “Hey, Clary you don’t want to do this put the weapon down…”

 

Clary just walks past Simon and pulls out a black tee shirt and starts cutting tiny holes all over it, and she explains “I was in Forever 21 and I wandered into the men’s section. Side note since when do they have a men’s sections!! It’s super tiny! Anyways, I got this so I can like wear it like a dress. BUT since you have nothing to wear its yours now.”

 

“Okay that’s great but,” Simon says, “why are you cutting holes into it?” Clary doesn’t even bother looking up at Simon and replies, “Sex appeal my friend.”

 

Simon feels like Clary isn’t telling him something, but he doesn’t say anything he lets her do whatever she wants.

 

The next thing Clary did was take the scissors to Simon’s skinny jeans. She cut out holes all along the thighs. Some holes were way to close to the crotch in Simon’s opinion. But she did a great job.

 

Clary threw the shirt and pants at Simon with a pair of black suede Chelsea boots and walked out the room.

 

Simon looked at himself in the mirror once he was ready. The shirt was a little snug, it stretched out over his chest and it hugged his biceps. The jeans made his ass look amazing, but the rips of the jeans were a little risqué. But, he felt great. Simon actually felt sexy, he never feels like this he usually likes to hide in his over sized t-shirts and baggy jeans. Sure Simon knew he had an okay body he went to the gym every day, but he felt like he’d always be the nerdy, awkward, and gay best friend that everyone over looked. But looking in the mirror right now Simon felt good, really good.

 

Clary squealed and jumped up and down when Simon walked into the living room. “OH MY GOD!” she screamed, “YOU LOOK SO HOT!” Simon felt himself blush and he muttered a thank you.

 

Clary took Simon to the bathroom to add “The finishing touch.” She made Simon put on contacts and then she dragged him out their apartment.

 

                                                                                                                                 *           *           *            *            *      

 

                When Simon and Clary arrived at pandemonium Izzy was waiting for them outside. Izzy gave Clary a quick peck and gave Simon a hug. “Where’s everyone else?” Simon asked. “Inside,” Izzy replied before they skipped the line and walked in. Clary giggles and says “Perks of Alec dating the owner of this place.”

               

                The trio walks straight to the VIP section where they find Magnus, Alec, and Jace waiting for them. Magnus and Alec are cuddling in the corner, and Jace’s eyes light up when he sees that the others have arrived. “Oh thank god!” Jace says, “These two have been disgustingly sweet for the past 10 minutes I think I just got diabetes.” Jace eyes Simon and says "Damn Lewis never thought I'd say this but you're hot!"

 

               Simon feels his face heat up. Izzy laughs and says "Well big brother why don’t we go get us all some drinks before you start drooling over Simon." Jace gets up to leave with Izzy, and Simon decides to sit down with Clary. 

 

                Magus looks at Simon and says, “My my Samantha you do look wonderful tonight. I see your name written all over this Clary, I approve.” Clary and Magnus exchange a knowing look that Simon doesn’t even notice. “Hey!” Alec complains, “You can’t look at other guys like that!” Magus pecks Alec on the cheek and replies “My sweet Alexander, you know I only have eyes for you. Besides I have plans for Sarah.” Simon looks confused and asks “Plans? What plans?”

 

                Magnus is about to respond when he sees someone and waves them over. Simon turns to see who it is and is left completely shocked. “Raphael it’s great to see you old friend!” Magnus says cheerfully. 

 

                Simon has his mouth hung open because he sees Professor Hottie walking towards him….and he’s not alone he has a beautiful Asian woman clinging on to his arm. Simon sees nothing but red. This is going to be an interesting night. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter contains Savage Simon, dirty dancing, blood, and jealousy. BTW the song I mention in this chapter is one of my favorite songs. It's "All Hands on Deck" by Tinashe ft. Iggy Azalea. I'm not the biggest fan of Iggy. BUT the song is super sexy and it sets the right mood for the dirty dancing. I was listening to that song while writing the last part of this chapter and it just pulled it together in my mind. So if you want to see what I have in my mind play the song when I mention it in the chapter! You don't have to but it sets a mood. Anyways ENJOYYY!!

                Simon is snapped out of his thoughts by Magnus speaking, “Earth to Sarah! Great you’re back. This is my friend Raphael, and this gorgeous woman is Lily. And this sexy nerd is Samantha. Now that everyone’s here lets go up to the VIP lounge.” Simon speaks up and says, “My name is Simon.” His voice rough and lacks his usually happy tone.

 

                He usually doesn’t mind Magnus purposefully messing up his name because he knows that it doesn’t come from a place of ill intent. But Simon refuses to look like a fool in front of Lily, not when she has her arm linked to Raphael’s. Simon shakes his head hoping to get rid of his irrational thoughts. This girl did nothing to him, he needs to stop imagining what it would feel like ripping her arm off.

 

                Magnus rolls his eyes at Simon and replies, “Whatever you say Sherman.” And they all head towards the VIP lounge. Simon missed the way Raphael’s eyes wander over his body. But Magnus doesn’t and he’ll make sure to tease Raphael about it later.

 

                They all settle down in the VIP lounge when Izzy and Jace walk in with drinks. Izzy holds the drinks up and says, “Who’s ready to get wasteeeeedd….” then she notices Raphael, “OH… Hi Professor… Ummm I was just joking this is ummmm juice…” Magnus bursts into laughter while Raphael just glares at him. Raphael speaks up, “Magnus you failed to inform me that almost all of your friends are my students…”

 

                Magnus puts on his best, fake, innocent look and says, “Raphael I had no idea! This is what happens when you’re a Professor at 25 years old. You’re bound to run into your students out of class at some point.” Lily speaks up and says, “Mags is right Raphael. This has happened before it’s alright just have some fun you’re not in the classroom right now.” Lily winks at Raphael and he blushes. Simon watches as the urge to punch Lily in the throat increases.

 

                Simon stands up pulling Clary up with him and announces “Well I need a drink.” Izzy says “Here take one of these.” Simon takes the drinks from Izzy’s hands and puts them on the table and says “I need something stronger and I wanna dance soooo lets go.” Izzy gets excited and says, “YES SI I wanna see you shake that ass!! Jace you coming? I know you wanna see Simon’s ass in action.” Jace gets up at lighting speed and they all head down to the bar. Not noticing the way Raphael’s jaw clenched and how his hands balled up into fists at the thought of Jace looking at Simon like that.

 

                                                                                                *             *             *                       

 

                When they arrive at the bar and order their drinks Izzy notices Simon is being unusually quiet. “Hey Si,” Izzy gets Simon’s attention, “What’s wrong?”

 

                Simon doesn’t want to sound crazy but he’s with his best friends so he says, “Professor Santiago is with some really insanely hot girl. Like literally she looks like a freaking model. I mean of course he would date a model. I don’t know why I’m upset. Like sure I have a crush on the guy but he’s my professor and I don’t have any reason to feel jealous.”

               

                Clary sighs and says, “It’s alright Simon. You can feel whatever you want, BUT tonight is supposed to be about having fun. So get that frown off your face we need to danceee.”

 

                “That’s right,” Izzy says handing Simon a shot, “Let’s party!!” Simon looks up at the VIP section, it’s a glass box on the second floor that looks over the dance floor and bar. Simon sees Lily laughing with Raphael. Her hand is on his arm, and they look so perfect together.

               

                Simon look towards his friends and responds, “You know what, screw it. I’m gonna have a good time.” Izzy, Clary, and Jace all cheer.

 

                Simon Lewis was a light weight. He rarely drinks. He’d like to consider himself a good kid, but tonight he needed to have a good time. So a couple of shots in Simon found himself tipsy enough for him to go dance. So all four of them join the crowd on the dance floor.  

 

                                                                                                       *             *             *            

 

                Raphael is looking down at the crowd of dancing bodies and it doesn’t take long for his eyes to catch Simon on the dance floor. He knows he shouldn’t but Raphael has had a couple of drinks in him so he decides to shamelessly stare.

 

                Simon looks beautiful on the dance floor. His pale skin glowing under the changing colors of the lights in the club. He’s moving his body in a way that should be illegal. Honestly, Raphael didn’t know Simon had this in him. To move his body like that, Raphael was mesmerized. He was content with just looking, until a hand wrapped around Simons waist.

 

 

 

                                                                                                       *             *             *             

 

                Simon was having a great time dancing with his friends. He already felt sexy thanks to the outfit Clary put together for him. But with the alcohol in his system, and all hungry looks he was getting from girls and boys around him Simon felt like he was on cloud nine.

 

                He even noticed a certain someone staring at him from up above in the VIP section. Simon didn’t look directly up at Raphael because he didn’t wanna scare him off. But, Simon was putting on a show. Simon could feel Raphael’s eyes on his body, he wished that he could have Raphael’s hands on him instead. But, he’d have to settle with eyes for now.

 

                All of a sudden the song changed to “All Hands on Deck” and Clary screamed “SIMON THIS IS OUR SLUT SONG.” Simon and Clary are best friends so obviously they spend a lot of time together. The two of them had created a playlist that they called their slut songs playlist. The slut songs playlist was full of songs that made them feel sexy and a little slutty. “There’s nothing wrong with being a little slutty…” Clary’s words rang in Simons head.

 

  Simon felt a hand wrap around his waist. He turned his head around to see Jace. Jace whispered into Simon’s ear, “I see what you’re doing. Driving that Professor up there insane. Let me help you with that.” Simon replies, “Why do you want to help me? What’s in it for you?” Jace laughs and retorts, “The satisfaction of having my hands on you because I know I’ll never have this chance again.”

               

                Simon tilts his head back on Jace’s shoulder, and grinds his ass on Jace’s crotch, moving perfectly to the music. Simon feels one of Jace’s hands move to his thigh and the other starts to move under the hem of his shirt. Simon feels Jace grind into his ass. Simons back pressed completely to Jace’s front. Simon feels the hand on his thigh move into the rips on his jeans. Jace is running his fingers over Simon’s skin dangerously close to his crotch, but Simon doesn’t care he’s loving this. He’s shifts their bodies till Simon is facing the VIP section. Simon grabs Jace’s hair and moves Jace’s lips to his neck all while directly looking into Raphael’s eyes.

 

                                                                                           *             *             *            

               

                Raphael is fuming at the sight in front of him. “How dare he put his hands on my Simon,” Raphael thinks to himself, “Wait… My Simon? Raphael no you can’t think like this about your student. Plus you barley know the kid. But he’s so cute and sexy. NO I can’t he’s my student this is wrong.” But all of Raphael’s logic was tossed to the side the minute Jace put his hands through the rips on Simon’s jeans. Raphael wanted to rip Jace apart. He wanted his hands to be the ones touching Simon like that. Raphael’s hand was clenching around the drink in his hand as his jealousy continued to grow.

                But then Simon looked right at him, looked him in the eyes as he brought Jace’s lips towards his neck. Raphael’s hand clenched harder around the drink causing the glass to break. Magnus and Lily ran to his side because his hand was bleeding and it burned too due to the alcohol that was in the glass. But Raphael didn’t move, he didn’t even flinch, he kept looking at Simon….Simon with another guy. He couldn’t take it anymore. So, without another word he left the club.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S: The slut playlist is a real thing in my life lolll  
> How do you guys feel about this chapter?? Let me know!  
> Sorry if there are any mistakes!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and kudos if you enjoy this fic! Please and thank you!

Simon woke up to the sound of Clary dropping something in the kitchen. His head was pounding from the night before. He swore to all things holy that he would never touch alcohol again. He had gotten home so late last night, or should he say this morning, that he was still wearing the clothes he wore to the club.

 

Clary walks into Simon’s room, “Hey, um are you going to class? I just got a text from Izzy asking where you were.” Simon jumps out of bed almost losing his balance because of his headache, “Oh shit I’m late I gotta go!” Simon starts to rummage through his closet when Clary taps on his shoulder, “Here take this first.” She hands him an Advil and a glass of water. In moments like this Simon truly believes that his best friend is a ninja. He hadn’t even noticed her leave the room. It could be the hangover but Simon liked the ninja idea better.

               

“Go take a shower,” Clary said, “It’ll help, and I’ll find you an outfit to wear since I’m officially your stylist.” Simon makes his way to the shower, and Clary begins to go through his closet. Clary knows that Simon has Raphael’s class today, and she will make sure that Raphael won’t be able to take his eyes off Simon when he walks in late.

 

Clary had to go through a couple of Simon’s boxes, which he hadn’t unpacked yet, before she found a cute outfit. She had put together a denim on denim outfit. She doesn’t usually like the denim on denim look but on Simon she knew it would look great. She paired a light wash denim jacket with a plain white button down, light washed destroyed jeans, and grey sneakers.

 

Simon got out the shower and saw what Clary had left on his bed. He wasn’t so sure about the denim on denim thing, but he trusts Clary’s choice especially after yesterday. Also he was so late that he didn’t care. It was either wear this or show up to class naked. In all honesty the idea of being naked in front of Professor Santiago was very appealing. “NOPE! Not doing this right now!” Simon thought to himself.

 

 

*             *             *

 

Simon was so glad that their apartment was a walking distance from campus. He was only 15 minutes late.  Simon was nervous about seeing Professor Santiago after yesterday. Now that he was sober Simon didn’t know if what happened yesterday was true or not. Was Professor Santiago really looking at him or was that just his imagination? One thing that Simon knows for sure is that Professor Santiago was with Lily yesterday. Just the thought of her made Simon’s blood boil.

 

He stood in front of the lecture hall and took a deep breath before entering. Professor Santiago stopped speaking as soon as Simon entered the room. Everyone stared at Simon, causing him to put his head down. Simon made his was to his usual seat next to Izzy when he realized Jace was sitting there. Everyone missed the way Raphael was staring at Simon. They all missed the fire in the Professors eyes, a mixture of desire and anger.

 

Simon went to sit down to Jace’s right, Izzy being on Jace’s left. ‘“Hey Jace,” Simon whispers, “what the heck are you doing here? Are you stalking me?” Simon grins. Jace rolls his eyes, “You wish Lewis! I just transferred into this class. Turns out if I don’t take this class I won’t graduate on time.”

 

Simon is about to respond when Raphael speaks up, “Is there something you would like to share with the class Mr. Wayland.” Raphael said Jace’s name but his eyes are on Simon. Jace smirks, “I was just telling Simon how cute he is.” The entire class erupts into a chorus of awws while Raphael looks like he’s about to combust.

 

“Mr. Wayland today is your first day in this class. You’ve been in the classroom for a total of 20 minutes and you have already managed to thoroughly tick me off. So you can get out of my classroom, and come back next class when you learn to keep your mouth shut.”

 

The entire class falls silent, and Jace is left embarrassed as he packs his bag and leaves class. Raphael continues on with his lecture as if nothing happened. But, everyone notices that Raphael seems to be in a much better mood after Jace's departure.

 

As everyone walks out the lecture hall once class is over, Simon walks up to Raphael to sign the attendance sheet. “Um Professor,” Simon says, “can I sign the attendance sheet? Sorry for being late today.”

 

“Next time,” Raphael says with a firm tone, “don’t be late to my class Mr. Lewis.” Raphael hands him the attendance sheet when Simon notices the band aid wrapped around his hand. Simon grabs Raphael’s arm, “Oh my god Professor! Are you okay?? How did this happen? When did this happen???” Simon’s concern is clear on his face causing Raphael’s face to soften.

 

Then Raphael remembers yesterday’s events and he pulls his hand out of Simon’s. “Maybe if you weren’t too busy grinding on your boyfriend yesterday you would’ve noticed.”

 

Simon looks at Raphael with hurt in his eyes, “Jace is not my boyfriend.” Raphael looks Simon in the eyes, “So you just dance like that with anyone? HUH?!? Do you not know your own worth? Don’t you know that you deserve a real man who’ll treat you more than just a piece of meat??”

Simon is shocked by Raphael’s outburst before responding softly, “Where do I find a man like that?” Raphael wants to scream I’m right here Simon. But the words that leave his mouth are, “Definitely not in Mr. Wayland.”

 

Simon was feeling a little gutsy so he asked Raphael, “Did you wish it was you?” Raphael looks shocked, “Excuse me?” Simon moves a little closer, “Yesterday. On the dance floor. Did you wish it was you who had your hands on me?” Raphael remains silent.

 

Simon moves closer, “Were you looking? Or was I just imagining it?” Raphael says nothing. Simon is starting to feel desperate, “I wanted it to be you. Not Jace. Not anyone. Only you.”

 

Raphael closes his eyes, and Simon begins to back away. Simon felt so stupid, “I should’ve known it was all in my head. Why would someone like you even look at someone like me? I’m just a hideous nerd that talks too much. How could I ever compare to Lily? She’s a freaking beauty. I’m such an idiot. Oh god.”

 

Raphael opens his eyes as Simon is turning away ready to run out. Raphael grabs Simon’s hand and pulls Simon towards himself. “Don’t you ever say anything like that ever again!” Raphael has his arm around Simon’s waist, his hand cupping his face. Simon is looking at Raphael with unshed tears in his eyes. Raphael continues to speak, “You’re beautiful Simon. You took my breath away the first time I laid eyes on you. You’ve ruined me. I can’t think about anyone but you. When I saw you at the club yesterday it took everything in me to not devour you right then and there. You’re so sexy. There are so many things I wanna do to you.”

 

Raphael’s grip on Simon waist tightens, and Simon begins to breathe heavier. But Raphael isn’t done speaking yet, “I like you Simon when you’re rambling on and on, when you’re wearing your nerdy clothes, and when you’re just being yourself. I like everything about you. I want to spend time with you. I want to kiss you, but…”

 

Simon broke his silence, “But what?!?” Raphael puts some distance between him and Simon but his arm still on Simon’s waist, “You’re my student Simon. I can lose my job just for saying what I just said.”

 

Raphael removed himself from Simon putting more distance between them. Simon desperately reached out for Raphael, but Raphael moved even further back. “But we can be friends can’t we??” Simon asks desperately, wanting any kind of relationship with Raphael. Raphael looks at Simon shocked because he hadn’t even thought of that, “I…I suppose we can.”

 

Simon’s smile is blinding, “And…friends hug right??” Simon scratches the back of his head as he blushes. Raphael can’t help but smile at the adorable guy standing in front of him, “I believe that is true.” Raphael walks up to Simon and wraps him up in a hug, Simon immediately returns the hug. The pair remains in the embrace for a while. The hug was more than just a hug shared between friends, it was a promise. Feelings had been declared, and a relationship was formed. Now the question is how are these two going to make this work?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally thinking about creating distance between Saphael but I just couldn't. Leave comments and kudos! I'm always happy to hear feedback and reply! I want to get to know the people who read this story! So tell me something about yourself and I'll share something with you too!


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been a week since Simon and Raphael decided to be friends. Simon didn’t want Raphael to lose his job, and there was nothing wrong with being friends with your Professor, right?. Simon had built up the courage to go to Raphael’s office hours. He didn’t really need help with anything, he just wanted to see Raphael.

He had told Clary about what happened between him and Raphael, and of course she freaked out and started planning Simon’s wedding. So when he told her that he was gonna go to Raphael’s office Clary insisted that she dress Simon again. But, Simon decided that he wanted to just wear one of his nerdy shirts.

Simon liked the outfits Clary picked out for him, but he also doesn’t want to lose himself. Simon knows he’s nerdy and he will embrace it. It also helps that Raphael likes him just the way he is, nerdy or not.

                                                                                                        * * *

Raphael was sitting in his office grading papers. He put his pen down for a second because he was, once again, thinking about the events from last week. Beautiful brown eyes, curly hair, baby soft skin, and the most brilliant smile he’d ever seen. Raphael couldn’t get Simon out of his head. Raphael rubbed his face, he couldn’t believe he was acting like a little girl with a crush.

A knock on the door interrupts Raphael’s train of thought, “Come in.” Raphael can’t help but smile at the sight of Simon walking in wearing a Wonder Woman t-shirt and a blush on his cheeks. Raphael wanted to kiss Simon’s rosy cheeks and tell him how perfect he was, but he was in his office and Simon was still his student so he’d just have live out his fantasies in his dreams. Now it was Raphael who was blushing. He was having very vivid dreams about Simon ever since they confessed their feelings for each other. Raphael couldn’t believe he was having wet dreams at the age of 25.

“Mr. Lewis! Ah yes! You’re here to talk about something you didn’t understand in class. Right?.” Simon scrunched his eyebrows, he was confused. “Alright. So what did you need help with?” Raphael asked as he gestured for Simon to close the office door. Realization dawned on Simons face, “OH! Yes!” as he closed the door.

Simon moved to sit on the chair opposite of Raphael. “I need help with everything…” Simon blushed looking down in his lap, “You see, my Professor is extremely hot and I always end up staring at him.” Raphael gets up out of his seat and Simon takes in Raphael’s appearance. He was wearing a button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dress pants that fit him like a glove. Simon’s eyes followed Raphael as he moved around to Simon’s side of the desk. He leaned against the desk which caused his dress pants to ride up a bit and Simon stared at Raphael’s thighs without any shame. His eyes were making their way up to, what Simon liked to call, “the promise land” when Raphael spoke up, “My eyes are up here Mr. Lewis.”

Simon’s cheeks went from rosy to red right before Raphael’s eyes, “Oh…I’m sorry. You see what I mean Professor?? How can I pay attention in class when all I want to do is stare at you?” Raphael ducked his head all of sudden feeling shy, “Mr. Lewis please call me Raphael if you’re going to tell me how hot I am.” Simon smiles up at Raphael, “Okay Raphael, then you can call me Simon. Also feel free to tell me how cute you think I am.”

Raphael laughs and Simon feels the same butterflies he felt the first day of class, when he had heard Raphael laugh for the first time. “Simon,” Raphael pauses trying to recover from his laughter, “I don’t understand how someone can be so adorable!!”

 

                                                                                                  * * *

They spoke for hours about anything, everything. Their favorite music, movies, hobbies, and everything in between. Raphael fell harder for Simon with every minute he spent with him. He could’ve sat there for hours listening to Simon and he did, three to be exact. He was ready to sit there for another three hours, but then Simon’s stomach grumbled causing his babbling to come to a pause.

Simon looked about ready to run before Raphael spoke up, “Come on let’s get some food in that stomach of yours.” Simon blushed profusely, “I can’t. I’m sorry. I’m on a strict broke college boy diet that consists of ramen and pop tarts.”

Raphael stood up, “Well then, you're just gonna have to break that diet today.” Simon felt his heart swell up but he just couldn’t afford to do anything at the moment, “I appreciate your concern, but Raphael I can’t afford to do anything at the moment.” Raphael shakes his head, “No, Simon its fine. I’ll take care of it.”

Simon can’t help but feel special at the moment. Having Raphael concerned about him made Simon's heart flutter, but he couldn’t take advantage of Raphael. “Raphael it just doesn’t feel right I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

Raphael sits up straight and looks Simon in the eye, “I take care of the people who mean something to me. Simon, you mean something to me. I care about you. I have feelings for you, and I want to take care of you. So please don’t stop me because I can’t stop caring for you, and I won’t stop caring. Get these irrational thoughts out of your head.”

Simon looked away from Raphael, “Why do you care so much? What did I do to deserve this? I’m just waiting to wake up from this dream.”

Raphael gets up and makes his way to Simon. He pulls Simon out of his seat and cups his face, “I care about you because you’re special Simon. You make my heart beat faster than it has in my entire life. You make me nervous. You make my smile. So stop thinking like that before I make you!”

Simon leans his forehead against Raphael’s. They close their eyes and just breathe in the others scent as they savor the moment. That is until Simon’s stomach grumbles again causing them to erupt into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and kudos! Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. It really motivates me to write more <3 <3

               Simon was sitting in class pretending to listen to what Izzy was talking about. Simon kept nodding his head and humming, but his eyes were searching for another. Yesterday had been great. He talked to Raphael for hours they had gone out to eat after. It was nice, it was… like a date. The thought alone made his heart flutter. But, it wasn’t a date it was just two friends hanging out. Just two friends. Nothing more. Simon couldn’t even believe himself, he was a horrible liar.

 

                Raphael had asked for Simon’s number at the end of their not date, and they had been texting all night. Simon even convinced Raphael to make a snapchat. Raphael had sent Simon a good night snap, and it had left Simon breathless. The snap was of a shirtless Raphael, lying in bed, smiling. Simon had taken a screenshot. It wasn’t creepy! And he definitely DID NOT stare at it for hours.

 

                Simon grabbed his phone to text Raphael, ‘Well someone’s late today…what was the university rule again? OH right! Students only need to wait 15 minutes before they can just leave. Take your time Raph.’

 

                Simon looked up to see a flustered Raphael walk in. His hair tousled, yet he looked like he came off a runway. “So sorry I’m late everyone.” Raphael sent a smile Simon’s way before starting the lesson. The smile went unnoticed by everyone. Everyone, except Izzy. She couldn’t wait to tell her girlfriend all about this.

 

                Simon went to put his phone on airplane mode for class when he saw a text from Raphael. ‘Of course I’m late! Someone kept me up late last night! Not that I mind I’d gladly lose sleep for you. And Raph?? You have a nickname for me already huh. You move fast Si. Also sit your pretty little butt down I’m almost there I just walked into the building. Stay after class btw I have something for you…”

 

                Simon tried to hide the smile on his face. Raphael had called him Si. Simon felt so giddy, he couldn’t wait to see what Raphael had for him.

 

 

*             *             *

 

                “Okay well that’s all I have for you today,” Raphael says as he erases the board, “have a good day guys.” Everyone starts to pack up their things as Simon just stares at Raphael erasing the board. Raphael’s ass looks amazing as usual, and Simon just wants a little taste…

 

 Izzy snaps her fingers at Simon. “Huh? What? Hi!” Simon looks at Izzy looking like a deer caught in headlights. Izzy just smiles fondly at her nerdy friend, “I was just telling you not to forget about movie night at my place tonight!” Simon’s eyes widen, “OH right! I almost forgot! Can we have pizzzzaaa??!” Izzy laughs, “Okay sure why not. See you tonight.” Izzy gives Simon a hug before she walks out the classroom.

 

                Simon packs his things up and turns around to see Raphael leaning against his desk, with his arms folded, staring at Simon. “Do I get a hug too?” Raphael asks with puppy dog eyes. Simon feels his heart melt at the sight of Raphael with his arms out asking him for a hug. ‘WHAT IS MY LIFE?!?’ Simon thinks to himself as he walks into Raphael’s arms.

 

                Simon has his hands on Raphael’s chest, he can feel his heart racing. He can feel Raphael’s strong chest. Simon just wants to stay like this forever. Raphael squeezes Simon a little tighter before letting him go. “I have something for you in my office Si, come.” Simon perks up wondering what it is, “What is it!?!” Raphael just shakes his head, “Not telling. It’s a surprise. You’ll find out once we get to my office!”

 

                Once at the office Raphael sits down with Simon on the couch. Raphael shifts towards Simon, “So, I was thinking about what you said last night about looking for a job. And how you couldn’t find anything close to campus that worked with your class schedule.” Simon looks at Raphael feeling a little confused, “Yeah…”

 

                “Well…what if I told you. I have a job for you. Right here on campus. As my teaching assistant. See the university gave me the green light for hiring a teacher’s assistant this semester. I didn’t need one before but, now all of a sudden I’m in dire need of a teacher’s assistant. Preferably someone cute, preferably you. AND it’s paid...so what do you think?”

 

                Simon stared at Raphael, shock clear on his face before he tackled Raphael onto the couch. Raphael found himself flat on the couch with an armful of Simon, and if he was being honest he wasn’t to upset about it. Raphael’s arms wrap automatically around Simon. “Oh MY GOD Raph! You’re a life saver! I could just kiss you now!”

 

                They both freeze at Simon’s words. Simon mentally slaps himself across the face as he pulls back, ready to apologize. But, he can’t pull back because Raphael still has his arms wrapped around Simon. Simon is pressed completely on top of Raphael. His face is centimeters from Raphael’s. Raphael’s hand is on Simon’s lower back, and Simon just wants Raphael to move his hand lower so he can…

 

                “Why don’t you?” Simon is shaken out of his thoughts, “What?” Raphael’s other hand moves up to cup Simon’s cheek, “You said you could kiss me…I’m just wondering why you haven’t yet?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I wrote out one of Raphael's dirty dreams. I'm thinking about posting it separately to keep this fic a clean a little longer... ; ) ; ) Let me know if you guys want to see it. I've never written anything explicit before... So I'm kinda nervous haha.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! And OMG I can't believe I have over a thousand hits! I can't even get 10 likes on Instagram haha!!

          For once in his life Simon couldn’t speak. But with good reason. He was lying on top of the most beautiful man he had ever seen, and this man this insanely perfect man was looking into Simon’s eyes waiting for Simon to make a move.

          The room was completely silent. The only thing they could hear was their breathing, heavy with anticipation. Raphael loved the feeling of Simon’s weight on him, the feeling of having Simon in his arms. It felt right. He was done with holding his feelings for Simon back. He was done with pretending to be just friends, but he didn’t want to pressure Simon. So Raphael is letting Simon call the shots.

          Simon could feel Raphael’s heart beat…or was that his heart? Or maybe it was both of their heart beats. The thought of his heart beating alongside of Raphael’s sent shivers down his spine. They were so close; lips centimeters apart. All Simon had to do was lean down a little. But atlas, Simon blurted out “I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

          Raphael’s eyes widen out of shock, “Oh! Wow. I’m sorry I don’t want to pressure you or anything.” Raphael moves his arm off Simon’s back and uses it to lift himself up on his elbow.

          Simon moves off of Raphael all of a sudden feeling foolish, “I’m sorry Raph. I should’ve told you before. I’ll just go now. I understand if you don’t want me to be your T.A anymore.” Simon gets up to leave, and Raphael grabs his arm “Wait! What are you talking about?? Stay! I don’t understand what you never kissing anyone has do to with any of this Simon.”

          Simon refuses to meet Raphael’s eyes, “I just… Why would you want to waste your time with me? I don’t know what I’m doing. I’ve never kissed a guy. I’ve never been with a guy. The closest I’ve ever been to guy was Jace when we were at the club.”

          Raphael’s eyes flash with anger at the mention of Jace. Raphael brings his hand up to Simon’s jaw forcing Simon to look at him, “Simon, I don’t care. I don’t care that you’ve never been with a guy. That doesn’t change my feelings for you! I mean why would it!? I like you Simon, and if I’m being honest…” Raphael wraps his arms around Simon pulling him closer, “I really like the thought of you being virgin. That no one has ever touched you. That no other man will ever touch you. That I’ll be your first, that’s if you’d like me to be.” Simon nods his head, “I want you. I want you to be my first everything Raphael.”

          Raphael leans his head against Simon’s, “Good because the thought of another touching you makes my blood boil. Every time you bring up Mr. Wayland’s name I want to throw you on the nearest surface and claim you while he watches. I remember the way he put his hands on you, and I just can’t stand the thought of him.”

          Simon’s heart is beating faster than it ever has before, and he could feel himself falling harder for Raphael. “Kiss me then. Make me yours. I want to be yours Raph. I want you to be my first everything. Also, don’t worry about Jace he doesn’t like me like that and even if he did he wouldn’t stand a chance because I have the most handsome man in the world hold me right now.”

          Raphael bumps his nose against Simon’s, “Simon, I want to do this right. I want everything to be special. I want you to…be mine. So, do you maybe want to be my boyfriend?”

          Simon blinds Raphael with his smile, “Yes! Yes! Of course!” Raphael picks Simon up and twirls him around. “Oh thank god. This whole being friend’s thing has been driving me crazy! Oh, and I totally forgot.” Raphael walks across the office and grabs a bag, “This is what I had for you.” Raphael pulls out two containers of food.

          “This was the reason I was late,” Raphael scratches the back of his head feeling a little shy, “I made some food for you because I didn’t want you to eat that crappy food you eat all the time and I was thinking I could make us lunch and we can have it in my office after class so we can spend more time together and I was nervous about telling you about the TA position because I didn’t know if you would say yes and my this is one of my favorite dishes it’s my mom’s recipe but I can’t cook as good as her I hope you like it mhmmm”

          Raphael was cut off by Simon pressing his lips against Raphael’s. Raphael closes his eyes and kisses Simon back. It was a soft kiss, it was perfect. They could feel the spark between them. Simon pulls back with rosy cheeks, “And, I thought I was the one who talked a lot. Thank you for making me food Raph. You’re the sweetest.”

          Raphael feels his face heat up, “What can I say, Simon. You make me so nervous, and excited I just lose it.” Simon smirks “I mean I have that effect on people it’s okay I understand. But, I’m starving and that smells amazing FEED ME NOW!”

          Raphael laughs at his boyfriends antics. Yes Raphael said boyfriend and it felt great! As Raphael went to go grab plates and utensils Simon spoke up, “My friends are have a movie night, tonight, at Izzy’s place. Would you…maybe want to come? Magnus will be there!”

          Raphael turns to face Simon, “Of course I’d love to. And just so you know you being there was enough to make want to be there.” Simon felt his heart flutter as he let Clary know he was bringing a special someone tonight! Once Raphael came back to the couch he turned to Simon, "We're gonna have to figure things out because as much as I want to be with you we're gonna have to keep our relationship undercover. You are my student Simon, and I like my job. So we have to be careful about this. But, we'll talk about that later because right now I just want to enjoy this moment with you." Simon smiled, "Of course I understand." Simon knew they could make this work, and they will. 


	8. Chapter 8

                Simon made his way back to his apartment with the biggest smile on his face. Seriously he’s been smiling ever since he left his boyfriends office, and honestly his face hurts. Simon just had his first kiss, and RAPHAEL IS HIS BOYFRIEND. Simon was on cloud 9 and he couldn’t wait to tell Clary.

 

                Raphael and he still needed to have a discussion about ground rules and how they were going to go about their relationship. It made Simon a bit nervous, the thought that he and Raphael being together could cost Raphael his job; but, Raphael has assured him that it would be find and that Simon was worth it.

 

                Walking into their apartment Simon saw Clary and Izzy on the couch, in the living room. They look up at Simon, and Clary can’t help but smile at the look on her best friends face, “Si…. What happened??” Simon jumps next to Clary on the couch and laughs, “SI OMG STOP!” Simon is bouncing on the couch when he replies, “I KNOW right! I couldn’t believe it either!”

 

                Clary and Simon had been best friends for so long that they were able to communicate with out words. They could have a conversation with just their facial expressions. This left Izzy utterly confused as she got up and asked, “Wait what’s going on??”

 

                Clary looks over at Izzy and rolls her eyes, “Babe connect the dots. You said Simon stayed after class today with Professor hottie, and you saw that smile he gave Simon. Now Simon comes in with this look on his face! He looks like I did after we had our first kiss!”

 

                Izzy’s eyes widen, “SI DID YOU JUST MAKE OUT WITH RAPHAEL! YASS!” Izzy jumps up to give Simon a hug. Simon just gushes and can’t contain his happiness he feels like he can vomit a rainbow at the moment, “It wasn’t a make out it was a sweet kiss THAT I STARTED. I KISSED HIM. He didn’t want to pressure me because I told him I never kissed anyone before and he LET ME take control and I just freaking planted one on him. AND HE ASKED ME TO BE HIS BOYFRIEND AND I SAID YES AND I INVITED HIM TO MOVIE NIGHT HE SAID YES AND WE’RE GOING TO GET MARRIED AND YOU’RE GOING TO BE MY GROOMS MAIDS AND THEN WE’RE GONNA GET A PUPPY AND I CANT STOP SMILING MY FACE HURTS.”

 

                Clary and Izzy both just laugh and hug their nerdy friend feeling nothing but happiness for him. “Okay so tonight’s movie night has to be special,” Izzy says standing up, “Clary you need to get Simon’s outfit together. Like I know we’re just gonna wear pjs but get him sexy pjs.” Clary gives Simon a look that says ‘Sexy pjs?? Wtf is that?’ and Simon gives her a look back, “Idk man she’s your girlfriend.’

 

                Izzy grabs Clary’s laptop, “And Si, me and you are gonna decide what movies we’re gonna watch.” Simon perks up at that and says, “Wonder Woman is definitely going to be the first one we watch!”

 

*             *             *

 

                Turns out Simon didn’t have any “sexy pjs” so Izzy took it upon herself to go to out and buy Simon some sexy pjs, because according to Izzy “you’re gonna need sexy pjs to drive Raphael crazy.”

 

                Izzy came back with just a pair of grey sweatpants and Simon honestly didn’t understand what was sexy about them. That was, until he tried them on. The grey sweatpants were tight, but not too tight. They fit his ass like a glove, and really brought attention to his… “Grey sweatpants always accentuates a guy’s package” Izzy says while she and Clary look Simon up and down, “for some guys that’s not a good thing but since Si is packing a big one it’ll drive Raphael nuts. “

 

                Simon feels his face heat up, “IZZY! I can’t wear this! There no way in hell!” Izzy rolls her eyes at Simon, “You’re wearing it and that’s that. Be glad I’m letting you choose the shirt you’re wearing. Cuz I’m thinking no shirt would really pull this look together, and honestly I don’t think Raphael would be able to keep it in his pants.” Simon’s blush deepens at Izzy’s words, “Okay fine! I’ll wear it only because you’re scary,” Izzy laughs while Simon whispers to himself, “Tiny people are so aggressive!”

 

                As Simon makes his way to his room he hears Izzy shout, “Also! Ditch the boxers Si the lines are distracting, and we can’t have anything distract Raphael from the view!!”

 

 

                Simon, Clary, and Izzy had everything set up at Izzy’s apartment and they were just waiting for the others to arrive. Simon was fluffing up the pillows when there was a knock on the door, and Simon all of a sudden was feeling extremely nervous. “Clary oh my god that’s probably Raphael and I feel ridiculous in this I should change!” Izzy opens to the door and shouts out, “Relax Si, it’s just Malec with pizzzaaaaa. And hell no you’re not changing.”

 

                Magnus walks in in, Alec following him with 5 boxes of pizza. Magnus sees Simon and says, “Ahhh Sherman just the nerd I was looking for.” Magnus makes his way to sit down next down to Simon, “Soooo my dearest friend Raphael has been gushing to me all day about you and he’s been fussing about this movie night ever since you left his office. I’ve never seen him that nervous in his life, you have quite the effect on him.”

 

                Simon looks shocked and stutters, “What… Who? Me?” Magnus can’t help but smile at the guy his best friend is head over heels for “I can see why he’s so smitten with you! You are absolutely adorable! But I will crush you if you hurt him.” Simon looks right into Magnus’ eyes his eyes full of sincerity, “I would never, ever hurt him. I promise you.”

 

                Magnus stares at Simon with a genuine smile, “I’ve got to say you got a good one Raphael. I approve.” Simon looks behind himself to see Raphael standing at the doorway. Simon freezes and just laughs awkwardly.

 

                Raphael is wearing black sweatpants and a Wonder Woman shirt that looks awfully similar to the one Simon was wearing at the moment. Raphael made his way to Simon, as Simon stood up, Raphael has a look of pure joy in his eyes. He wraps his arms around Simon pulling him close, “Where have you been all my life?” Simon burrows his head into Raphael’s chest all of a sudden feeling extremely shy.

 

                Clary had snuck out her camera to snap a couple of pics for keepsake when Izzy spoke up “Alright alright! We get it you guys are an extremely cute couple! Now let’s watch this movie!” Raphael pulls Simon closer, Simon lays his head on Raphael’s shoulder. Raphael moves his hand on to Simon’s ass and says, “Are you trying to drive me crazy? How can you look so… so fucking good in sweatpants?? Are you not wearing underwear?” Raphael’s hand cups Simon’s ass as everyone around them is moving around to get everything set up. Simon whispers into Raphael’s ear “I’m…it’s…it’s all for you…”

 

*             *             *

 

                They’re half way through with Wonder Woman. Izzy and Clary are cuddled up on a couch, and Magnus was cuddled up with Alec on the other love seat. While Simon and Raphael were cuddled up on the floor leaning against the couch, surrounded by pillows. There was a knock on the door and no one made a move to go open it so Simon caved and went to get the door. Simon opens the door to find Jace standing there.

 

                Jace checks Simon out before saying, “Must say I’m really enjoying this view.” Simon snorts and says, “Good cuz a view is all you’re gonna get. It’s Jace guys should I let him in?” Everyone shouts a chorus of no’s as Jace walks past Simon and makes himself comfortable on the floor.

 

                Simon settles down next to Raphael once he closes the door. Raphael pulls Simon between his legs so Simon's back is against his chest, he wanted to keep Jace as far as he can from his boyfriend. Simon pretended not to notice the fact Raphael was basically claiming Simon in front of Jace, and Simon secretly loved it. 

 

                After Wonder Woman the gang had decided, to Simon’s dismay, to watch Insidious 1 & 2; which, caused Simon to use Raphael as his personal body pillow. Raphael did not mind at all, he comforted Simon and promised him that he would let the scary demons hurt him.

 

*             *             *

 

                It’s 3am and Simon was too tired to watch another movie, so he said his goodbyes to everyone and Raphael decided he would leave with Simon as well. Raphael put his hand on the small of Simon’s back and said, “Let me drop you home bebé.” Simon felt himself heat up at the nickname, and he nodded as they made their way to Raphael’s car.

 

                Simon’s jaw dropped as he saw the sleek black BMW Raphael made his way to. “Can I just say I want you to fuck me in this car RIGHT NOW OH MY GOD THIS CAR IS SEXY!!” Raphael growled at Simons words, “Watch your words bebé. I won’t be able to control myself much longer with you looking like that and that filthy mouth of yours.

 

                Simon was feeling a little ballsy so he replied, “Well… Clary will be spending the night at Izzy’s so I have the apartment to myself. So you can spend the night…” Raphael has a small smirk on his face, “I’d love to.”

 

*             *             *

 

                Raphael stood at Simon’s doorway as Simon laid on his bed, on his belly, giving Raphael a perfect view of Simon’s beautiful, beautiful ass. Simon looks over his shoulder at Raphael, “Hey whatchu doing there come here Raphhhh.” Raphael just chuckles and says, “I’m just enjoying the view bebé.”

 

                Simon blushes and says, “Why only look…when you can touch??” Raphael takes his shirt off as he stalks towards Simon like a predator. Simon’s mouth waters at the sight of Raphael. Simon wonders how someone like Raphael could look at him the way he was at the moment.

 

                Raphael crawls over Simon’s body slowly dragging his hand up Simon’s body. Raphael removes Simon’s shirt and he begins to kiss up Simon’s torso. Raphael takes his time kissing each one of Simon’s abs making his way up to Simon’s neck. Simon is panting, waiting, for Raphael to consume him the way he’s been dreaming about since the first day he laid eyes on Raphael.

 

                Raphael pulls back and Simon whines, “Don’t stop Raph. Don’t stop please. Take me. Make me yours.” Raphael places a soft kiss on Simon’s closed eyes, his lips, and his nose “I want to do this right bebé. Your first time needs to be perfect. Let me make it special for you.”

 

                Simon whines, “You’re such a tease…” Simon flips them over so he’s straddling Raphael, “my first time will be special because it’ll be with you…” Simon grabs Raphael’s hands and places them on his ass as he grinds his ass down on Raphael’s crotch. Raphael growls as he thrusts up into Simon.

 

                Raphael flips Simon over and he starts to grind into him. Simon starts to let out tiny moans that Raphael swallows with his lips. Simon vigorously bucks up against Raphael. Their hands explore each other’s bodies. Raphael starts to nibble at Simon’s neck and Simon drags his hands up Raphael’s back. Raphael slows the pace savoring the feeling of Simon’s manhood rubbing against his.

 

                Simon becomes impatient as he begins to pull Raphael down harder onto himself by grabbing onto Raphael’s ass. Raphael takes the hint and picks up the pace. It takes a couple more thrusts for them to finish. It was amazing. It was intense, Simon could feel Raphael’s cock throb against his as he came.

 

                Raphael rests his forehead against Simon’s as they try to catch their breath. Simon shifts, “Ewww I just came in my pants gross!.” Raphael laughs and says "Let’s get cleaned up bebé.

 

                After Simon cleans himself up he walked out the bathroom to Raphael standing there butt naked. Raphael’s butt looked even better in all its glory. Seriously the dude had the body of a Greek god. Raphael turned around and caught Simon starring he didn’t try to cover his manhood causing Simon to yelp and cover his eyes. Raphael laughed at Simon’s behavior, “Bebé we just humped each other till we came in our pants like a couple of teenagers. You can look at my junk you’re going to be become very familiar with it anyways.”

 

                Simon laughs awkwardly as he goes to his drawer and throws a pair of boxers to Raphael. “Thanks.” Raphael said as he pulled on Simon’s boxers. Simon was in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt as they crawled into bed together. Raphael pulled at Simon’s shirt, “Baby take this off. I want to feel your skin against mine.” Simon blushed as he took his shirt off and tossed it to the ground. Raphael pulled Simon against his chest and nuzzled his nose into Simon’s neck. It didn’t take long for the two lovebirds to fall asleep in each other’s arms.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and Kudos please! Also I think this fic is coming to an end very soon. I don't have much more I want to do with this story. If you have any ideas of where you'd like to see this fic go I'll definitely consider it! If not I think the end may be near. Unless I get an epiphany. I have new story's I'm working on so you will definitely see some more Saphael from me and and other pairings from other fandoms!

It’s been a week since Simon and Raphael rutted against each other like horny high school students, and Raphael has been non-stop planning. Planning to give Simon the most perfect first time. He had asked Simon for a week to get it all together. Simon has been a bundle of nerves and excitement all week, and all of those feelings increased tenfold because tonight is THE NIGHT!!

 

Simon has spent every day this past week with Raphael in his office making out for hours. Simon would always make a move to push things further and Raphael would pull back and say, “No bebé. We have to do this right. Just wait a little longer.” Simon would always respond with, “THEN STOP GETTING ME HORNY WHEN YOU WONT FUCK ME!” Which would always send Raphael into a fit of laughter.

 

Now Simon is running around the apartment like a headless chicken while Clary just watches her best friend loose his shit. Clary stands up from the couch and shouts, “SIMON. STOP. SIT.” Simon immediately sits where he was standing because Clary was using her ‘I will punch you if you don’t listen to me” voice.

 

Clary sits in front of Simon on the living room floor, “So, you are going to lose your virginity tonight. I know you’re nervous. But, there is no need to nervous! Raphael is a great guy and you to really like each other! He is the perfect guy to be your first. You’re going to enjoy yourself don’t stress it too much.”

 

Simon takes a deep breath, “You’re right. I need to just relax.” Clary smiles at her best friend, “Good. Now let’s get ready. I’m guessing you’re a bottom from the way you were putty in Raphael’s hand when he grabbed your ass at movie night last week.” Simon stutters, “OH… M…MY GOD! Clary!” Clary laughs out, “What?? Si, you’re my best friend there’s no need to be so shy! We’ve had these talks before.”

 

Simon looks at Clary and nods, “I know you’re right and yes I think I’m a bottom. Well I know I’m a bottom because I want to feel him inside me…” Simon blushes and looks away from Clary, “OMG SI!! YAS! Okay so game plan. You need to go take a shower and SHAVE SHAVE SHAVE! Shave your booty hole! AND then you gotta get a sexy outfit together. MOST IMPORTANTLY you need to find the best pair of boxers to wear. Like sure they’re gonna come off real quick but it’s a nice touch!”

 

Clary shoves Simon into the bathroom, and once he comes out with his hairless and buttiful butt Clary already has his outfit together. However, Clary insists that Simon try on 5 different pairs of boxers Clary had picked out. So for half an hour Simon was modeling his underwear for Clary. Clary was analyzing him in each pair to make sure his “junk looked great” and that his “ass looked edible.” Clary settled for a black pair of Versace boxers that Simon honestly didn’t even knew he owned. Clary had a proud grin on her face, “My work here is done.” Clary slaps Simon’s ass before she walks out the room.

 

 

*             *             *

 

At night fall Simon was ready and waiting for Raphael to pick him up. He was wearing a fitted light blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up, the shirt was tucked into a pair of black skinny jeans and he wore a pair of tan chukka boots and of course he was wearing his classic Simon glasses. Clary called this look “preppy with a touch of please fuck me.”

 

Simon was checking himself out in the mirror making sure his butt looked nice and juicy when his phone rang, it was Raphael. Simon cleared his throat before he picked up, “Hey Raph. Yeah I’m ready. Okay I’m on my way.” Simon found himself running out his room, and out his apartment to find Raphael holding his car door open for Simon. Simon walks up to Raphael and sits in the car, he waits for Raphael to sit in the driver seat before kissing him. They had agreed on absolutely NO PDA in public because you never know who’s watching.

 

Raphael pulls back from Simon and his eyes had nothing but admiration in them, “You look beautiful as always bebé.” Simon feels his body heat from Raphael’s praise, “That’s funny coming from the most handsome man I’ve ever laid eyes on.” Raphael locks their hands and lifts Simon’s hand to give his hand a kiss, “I’d have to disagree with you because I’m looking at the most handsome man right now.”

 

Simon can’t help the butterflies from taking over his stomach as Raphael drives towards his apartment. Simon had never been to Raphael’s apartment, and he was nervous about it. Simon watched the buildings in the city pass by as Raphael drove through the Upper East Side. Raphael pulled the car up in front of a beautiful building and handed the keys to the valet before opening Simon’s door. Raphael places his arm around Simon’s waist and guided him towards the front door of the building. “Hello Mr. Santiago.” Greeted the doorman, “Why who is this handsome young man? You don’t usually have any guests over besides Mr. Bane.” Raphael laughs and pats the doorman on the back, “How many times have I told you to call me Raphael, and Stewart this is Simon he’s a very…special friend of mine.”

 

Raphael laughs nervously while Stewart smiles at him knowingly. Simon can tell that Raphael and Stewart have known each other for a while based off of the way they were talking. “Mr. Santiago, you can just say boyfriend. I can keep a secret.” Raphael begins to pull Simon and walk away rapidly screaming over his shoulder, “I’m not having this conversation right now Stewart! And stop calling me Mr. Santiago!” They can hear Stewart’s laughter as they run on to the elevator.

 

Simon looks over at Raphael with a smile, “That was ridiculously cute. Also, what the hell! You live in boujee bitch central! How can you afford living here with a professor’s salary?? Oh my god that was rude wasn’t it?? I’m so sorry. Me and my stupid big mouth.” Raphael pulls Simon into his arms, “Calm down bebé there’s nothing you can do to make me upset with you. And if you must know Stewart has known me since I was a little boy. He has been teasing me since I was 5 by calling me Mr. Santiago. I got this apartment from my mother after she moved out of the city with my brothers. The city life was too hectic for her liking so she left it behind for a house upstate.”

 

The elevator dings as they reach the top floor of the building. Simon’s mind was racing with so many thoughts, such as… “Oh my god he lives in the penthouse. Did I just land myself a sugar daddy?? I don’t want his money why the hell did I just think that??! Oh my god he spent the night in your shitty apartment! He was probably so offended by its shittyness! No. NO! This is Raph he’s not like that at all. Calm down Simon, calm down.”

 

The elevator opens up to reveal a spacious open concept penthouse. The living room area alone was twice the size of Simon’s apartment. The floors were an expensive white marble there was a grand chandelier that just screamed “I cost more than your life” and there were floor to ceiling windows that gave a beautiful view of the city around them. Simon all of a sudden felt very small. Which Raphael seemed to notice, “Hey? Bebé, please don’t make that face. Tell me what’s wrong?”

 

Simon looks at Raphael and immediately shifts his eyes away, “I….I just…this is…. I don’t know…You’re just so handsome and kind and ridiculously caring AND you’re rich. Why the hell would you want me of all people?? Like I’m just waiting for catch.”

 

Raphael pulls Simon into a soft, yet passionate, kiss before saying “There. Is. No. Catch. I love you Simon, and you don’t need to say it back. I know it may be too early to say I love you, but I know how I feel. I’ve never felt this way about someone. The minute I met you I felt a spark. I knew you were special, and I knew you were the one for me.”

 

Simon stands there speechless not knowing what to say. He was incomplete shock, he couldn’t believe he got so lucky. So Simon replied with a kiss. He kissed Raphael pouring all his feelings into the kiss hoping he could convey his emotions through a kiss.

 

Raphael grabs Simon’s hand as he pulls him up a grand staircase and takes him down a hallway that leads to a balcony. The balcony is covered in candles giving the area a soft warm light. There’s a table set up with two chairs and Raphael pulls out a chair for Simon to sit in. Raphael kisses Simon on the forehead, “The food is ready I’ll bring it up right away bebé.” Raphael exists the balcony leaving Simon to his thoughts. He looked around himself in disbelief of the fact someone would do this for him, but he didn’t have too much time to think about it because Raphael had returned with a fancy looking cart, full of food.

 

Raphael looked nervous as he set up the food, “So, I made all the food tonight. I love to cook. I hope you don’t mind, it’s all traditional Mexican food. My mother’s recipes.” Simon grabs Raphael’s hand as he sits down, “Raph don’t be ridiculous. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, and I know I’ll love the food if what you made me last week is any indications of your cooking skills. You’re going to have to teach me some things soon!”

 

The two fall into conversation as they eat. They speak about their friends, family, past, present, future, and their future together. This was the best date Simon has ever been on not that he has many past dates to compare it to. Raphael on the other hand has had many dates and yet they all fall short to this. Everyone falls short to Simon. No one can compare.

 

Simon moans around the last spoonful of his flan, “OH MY GOD RAPHHHH!!! This is freaking amazing what was the caramel on the flan called again??” Raphael smiles at his boyfriend, “That was cajeta bebé. I’m glad you liked it.” Simon continued to lick at his empty spoon, “Mhmm. Raph. Mhmm you totally deserve a blow job after this meal. I am totally keeping you around.” Raphael laughs at his boyfriends words, “Oh wow thanks I didn’t know you were debating on getting rid of me bebé.”

 

Simon grins at Raphael, “It’s a very cold world Raph, and you have some stiff competition. It’s you vs. my right hand!” Raphael gets up out of his seat and offers Simon his hand to hold, “Well as intimidating as that sounds. I’m sure I can please my man more so than his right hand.” Raphael leads Simon into the penthouse and walks him down the hall till they reach a grand double doorway.

 

Raphael opens the door to reveal his bedroom. A very spacious room with an enormous bed. The room was simple and elegant. The marble floor was covered in rose petals as well as candles. Raphael’s bed was also covered in rose petals. It felt like a scene right out of a movie, and Simon felt like he was dreaming.

 

Raphael puts his hand on the small of Simon’s back gently pushing him into the room. Raphael takes of his shoes and his socks and neatly put them on the side, Simon does that same. Raphael holds his hand out for Simon and Simon grabs on to Raphael’s hand avoiding eye contact while blushing profusely.

 

Raphael leads Simon to the bed. The couple sits down at the foot of the bed, Simon still avoiding Raphael’s gaze. Raphael cups Simons jaw and pulls his face towards his, “Bebé, look at me because I need to see your beautiful eyes.” Raphael places a chaste kiss on Simon’s plump pink lips, “I want you to look into my eyes because tonight we’re not having sex.” Simon finally looks up into Raphael’s eyes, his confusion evident. Raphael smiles at the look on his boyfriends face. Raphael scoots closer to Simon, “That’s right my love. We’re not having sex. I’m not going to _fuck_ you. We’re going to make _love_. There will be sex and that primal need for me to claim you. All of that will happen in the very nearby future. But tonight, for your first time we’ll make love because I love you.” Simon can feel his eyes water from Raphael’s words. He did not want to cry but he couldn’t stop the tears from running down his cheeks as he lunges at Raphael pulling him into a hug.

 

Raphael hold Simon in his arms and soothingly whispers into his ear, “Don’t cry bebé. What’s wrong? Simon sniffles as he reply’s struggling to get his words out, “I…I….I never thought….anyone could…love me. I’ve spent so many years accepting the fact that no one will ever want me. No will want me because I’m nerdy, ugly, talkative, annoying, and stupid. People have told me these things to my face and I just can’t believe this is happening to me. That someone like you can say they love me and mean it.” Simon breaks down and continues to sob into Raphael’s shoulder. A wave of anger hits Raphael at the thoughts of anyone hurting his angel. Raphael wants to hunt down all of the people who hurt his bebé and show them what real pain is, but Raphael knows comforting his boyfriend is more important. He had to let Simon know that he was loved and Raphael knew just how.

 

Raphael shifts them to the center of the bed once Simon has calmed down a bit. Raphael lies down on top of Simon. His body pressed against Simon’s from head to toe. Raphael’s leg is wedged between Simon’s, “Tell me if you want me to stop bebé.” Simon pulls Raphael down to kiss him before letting him go, “Don’t stop. Show me that you love me Raph. Make me forget all of the hateful things people have said to me. Make me forget all the hateful things I’ve said to myself. Make me forget everything till the only thing I can remember is how much you love me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter these two love birds make love! Merry Christmas everyone, and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I changed the rating of this fic to Explicit. You'll see why when you read it... Enjoyyyy! Comments and kudos are appreciated! So like do it...Or else....

_“Don’t stop. Show me that you love me Raph. Make me forget all of the hateful things people have said to me. Make me forget all the hateful things I’ve said to myself. Make me forget everything till the only thing I can remember is how much you love me.”_

Raphael leaned down to kiss Simon. His tongue licked at Simon’s lips asking for entrance. Simon parted his lips and took Raphael’s tongue in with full gusto. There was no battle for dominance. This wasn’t a lust filled night. It was a night of passion, of love.

 

Simon felt Raphael drag his hands up his body till they reached his face. Raphael pulled back to see Simon’s face. Simon’s lips are wet and his cheeks are flushed he looked up at Raphael with eyes full of admiration. “You’re so beautiful Simon.”

 

Simon closes his eyes at the praise. He wants to believe Raphael, but his insecurities were too strong. Raphael can see the internal battle Simon was having. He leans down to press a kiss on Simon’s closed eye lids, “Don’t fight it bebé. Open your eyes. Look into my eyes. You’ll see the truth.”

 

Simon looked into Raphael’s eyes. All he saw was love. Raphael’s eyes screamed _I love you_. Raphael made his way to remove his shirt then Simon’s. Raphael sat back on his knees. He was straddling Simon. His eyes raked Simon’s body, “So perfect, my love.” Raphael’s hands softly roamed the planes of Simon chest and worked their way down to his abs.

 

Raphael leaned over and placed soft kisses along Simon’s body from his abs up to his chest. “Everything about you is beautiful,” he placed a kiss right over Simon’s heart as he said, “especially your heart.”

 

Raphael’s hand made its way down to cup Simon’s clothed erection. Simon gasped and elongated his neck. Raphael buried his nose into Simon’s neck and took in his scent. Raphael began to place open mouthed kisses along Simon’s neck as he unbuttoned Simon’s pants.

 

Simon is panting. His chest heaving. His body aching in anticipation as Raphael pushes his hands under Simon’s pants. Raphael pulls back and drags Simon’s pants completely off tossing them to the side. Leaving Simon in only his boxers.

 

Raphael stood at the foot of his bed drinking in the view. Simon blushed under Raphael’s gaze as he whispers, “Stop…” Raphael drags his hands down his toned abs, “Stop what bebé?” Simon props himself up on his elbows, “Looking at me like that. Like I’m something special” Raphael palms himself through his pants, “I can’t. I won’t. Because you are special bebé. I love you. Can’t you see what you’re doing to me? I’m so hard for you bebé. My heart is beating for you. Only you.”

 

Simon watches as Raphael unbuttons his pants and drags them off his toned legs leaving him in his boxers. Simon’s dick twitches in his pants, and he can feel his heartbeat pick up. Simon can see the outline of Raphael’s cock through his boxers and it’s massive. Simon wants it inside him RIGHT NOW.

 

Raphael crawls over Simon and kisses him. Their clothed erections touch and they grind on each other like last week. The only difference is that there is promise for more tonight. More than just the need to get off. More than just two horny guys rutting against each other. This was special. With every kiss, with every touch, every thrust there was a declaration of love.

 

Raphael palms Simon’s erection through his boxers he can feel the wet spot from Simon’s pre cum. Raphael drags Simon’s boxers off. Leaving Simon naked. Completely. Naked. This was the first time Simon was naked in front of a man and he was nervous.

 

Raphael moved off the bed to grab something from the drawer of the nightstand nearby. He came back with a bottle of lube. Raphael settled between Simon’s legs as he places a kiss on Simon’s inner thigh, “I need to prep you bebé.” Simon breathed out an okay.

Raphael coats a finger with lube before pushing it into Simon’s virgin hole. Simon arches his back and lets out a soft moan at the intrusion. He wanted to feel more. Then all of sudden Raphael wrapped his lump lips around Simon’s dick causing Simon to let out a beautiful whine. Raphael kissed the tip of Simon’s cock before taking it all the way in his mouth, while simultaneously adding another finger into Simon’s ass. Raphael began pumping his fingers into Simon’s in sync with his head bobbing on Simon’s cock.

 

Raphael loved the feeling of Simon’s massive cock in his mouth. He loved the feeling of having his mouth so full. The feeling of Simon’s cock hitting the back of his throat caused Raphael to moan around Simon’s dick. The vibrations from his moan caused Simon to arch his back and shove his dick further into Raphael’s mouth.

 

Raphael added in a third finger and picked up his pace when Simon began to thrust against his fingers. Simon’s fingers found their way into Raphael’s hair pulling him off his cock. Simon pulled Raphael up to kiss him. “Rapha…I wanna try…I want to taste your dick.” Raphael groans at Simon’s words, “You don’t have to feel obligated to do it just because I did bebé.”

 

Simon shook his head, “No I want to do it.” Simon pushed Raphael down on the bed as he straddled him. Simon mimicked Raphael previous movements and kissed his way down Raphael’s body. Simon wanted to worship his boyfriend’s body. Simon wanted to kiss every inch of Raphael’s tan skin. Raphael had the body of a Greek God and Simon was more than happy to map his body out with his lips.

 

Once Simon came face to face with Raphael’s erection he took the clothed head of Raphael’s cock into his mouth. He dragged his lips and tongue along the massive clothes dick. Then Simon desperately grabbed at Raphael’s boxers and ripped them off. Simon planted wet kisses along the length of Raphael’s cock. Raphael let out a growl and his fists grabbed onto the bed sheets. Simon took his time with the tip swirled his tongue around it before planting a kiss on the tip just how Raphael did to him not too long ago.

 

Simon began to take Raphael’s length into his mouth as much as he could. Simon got half way down before he choked a little on Raphael’s impressive length. Raphael placed his hand on Simon’s head, “Bebé don’t push yourself. It’s alright you can stop.” Simon pulled off Raphael’s cock with a pop, “No Rapha I want to do this. I want to make you feel good. It’s just so big.” Simon blushes as his looks down. Raphael chuckles, “Bebé yours looks bigger to me, and you can always use your hands for the part you can’t take in.”

 

Simon narrows his eyes at Raphael, “Mine is not bigger stop lying!” Raphael looks back at Simon, “We’ll measure our dicks later bebé. This is not the time. Even if I am right.”

 

Raphael flips them over till he’s on top of Simon before he breathes, “Are you ready bebé?” Simon pecks the tip of Raphael’s nose, “Yes.” Raphael uses his hand to guide his dick to Simon entrance. He slowly pushes the tip in his eyes on Simon face searching for any signs of distress, but all Raphael can see is pleasure on Simon’s face. Simon cups Raphael’s cheek and whispers, “I love you.”

 

It was the first time Simon had said I love you. Raphael had said it to Simon a hand full of times tonight, but Simon never said it back. Until now. Raphael can feel his heart swell up in his chest, “Bebé…You’ve just made me the happiest man in the world. I love you so much.” Raphael kisses Simon passionately as he moves his full length into Simon. Simon gasps and moans into their kiss.

 

The two of them were flush against each other leaving no space between them. Simon’s erect cock was trapped between their bodies leaking profusely as Raphael thrusted into Simon. Raphael shifts their bodies a little and that’s when the tip of Raphael’s cock hit a spot inside Simon that made him see stars. Simon let out a loud moan which let Raphael know he had found Simon’s sweet spot.

Raphael began to suck on Simon’s neck as he thrusted into Simon continuously pounding Simon’s prostate. Simon breathed out a chorus of praises and I love yous while Raphael whispered sweet words of love into Simon’s ear.

 

Simon’s cock began to gush out a stream of cum between their bodies as he screamed _I LOVE YOU._ Raphael felt Simon’s orgasm as Simon clenched around Raphael’s dick. The extra pressure around his cock was enough to get Raphael to erupt inside of Simon as he grunted out an _I love you too bebé_ into Simon’s ear. Simon could feel the thick stream of cum being released inside him and he loved it.

 

The pair lied in the bliss of their orgasms with Raphael’s cock still in Simon’s ass. After a few moments Raphael leaned his forehead against Simon’s, “You are everything I’ve prayed for bebé.” Simon whispered back, “You’re everything I thought I could never have.”

 

They share a soft kiss before Raphael dragged them to the luxurious shower in the attached bathroom. The pair cleaned up in between their make out sessions before they got out and dried up. Simon went to go grab his boxers when Raphael snatched them out of his hands. Raphael pulls Simon’s naked body against his, “Stay the night bebé.” Raphael pulled Simon onto the massive fully bed, and covered their bodies with the duvet. Raphael faced Simon as he pulled Simon’s body against him. Simon leaned his head on Raphael’s shoulder feeling safe. Feeling loved. The two fell asleep. Naked. In love. In each other’s arms. Completely unware of the storm that was heading their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that just happened! Also I had an epiphany.. So this fic will continue for a few more chapters. Saphael will have to face a few problems. Will their love stay strong? Or will it fade into nothingness? We'll see. Comments and kudos are appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up kids.

       

          A week has passed since Raphael had made love to Simon for the first time, and they had had plenty of sex since then. Raphael was afraid he had created a monster because Simon would pounce on him whenever he could: in Raphael’s office, in the classroom, in the shower, in Simon’s living room (while Clary was in the kitchen cooking them all dinner), and in Raphael’s car.  Not that Raphael objected to any of the advances Simon made. Raphael was more than happy to oblige. It was just now whenever he was teaching in his classroom all Raphael could think about is a butt naked Simon giving him a blowjob at his desk. It was awfully distracting.

 

          Not only had the pair grown closer sexually but their emotional connection to each other had grown stronger as well. They hadn’t spent a night apart since the day they first made love. They rotated days so that one night was spent at Raphael’s and the other was spent at Simon’s apartment, which he shared with Clary. The two had deep conversations. They would bare their soul to the other and tell each other things that no one, or a very select few, knew.

 

 

* * *

 

 

          One night Raphael had told Simon about his family as they laid in bed holding each other.  Simon had learned that Raphael’s family was extremely wealthy. Raphael’s parents had started a business together long before Raphael was born. Raphael spoke of his mother with so much love and admiration that Simon knew that she must be one heck of a woman.

 

          Raphael told Simon about his abusive father, he said “As our wealth grew his heart grew colder. My mother only stayed for me, my brothers, and my sister. Mama had caught him cheating too many times for her to count, but she stayed for us. Until one day my father came home extremely drunk. Angrier than I had ever seen him. He ended up cutting me with a broken liquor bottle, which is why I have this hideous scar on my face by the way…” Raphael chuckled nervously as he tried to cover his scar with his hand. Simon pushed away Raphael’s hand and placed a soft kiss on the scar, “Nothing about you is hideous Rapha.”

 

          Raphael ducked his head at Simon’s loving words trying to hide the tears that were falling out of his eyes. Raphael brought Simon's hand to his lips and kissed the back of Simon's hand before taking a deep breath and continuing his story. “That was the last straw for my mama. She took me, my brothers, and my sister and left. That was the last night I saw my father. Three years after we left him we found out that he had died. He died in a car accident. He was driving drunk, which wasn't a shock. What did shock us was that he left everything in my mother’s name. My mother deserved it. She had built the company alongside my father. So after three years of poverty we moved into the penthouse I currently live in."

 

          Simon had pulled Raphael in for a comforting hug before he opened up about his life. Simon told Raphael about his father’s death. “My dad died when I was 8. For a lack of better words it sucked. I remember him so clearly. I remember his smile. The sound of his laugh. We were really close. We had this dynamic in my house, boys vs. girls. It was all fun and games me and dad would vs. mom and Becca in anything and everything. From which team can wash the dishes fastest to which team can shovel snow the fastest. Me and Becca knew it was just a way for our parents to get us to do chores, but it was so much fun. Sadly, all of it stopped when my dad got cancer when I was 6. My dad’s smile’s faded. His laughter was non-existent. Family time turned into hospital visits. I watched my dad become a shell of his former self.”

 

          Raphael would kiss away the tears that rolled down Simon’s cheeks as he continued, “To make it all worse my mom turned to alcohol to make the pain go away. She would forget to feed me and Becca for days sometimes. We’d rummage through the fridge to find anything. We were too afraid to disturb our mother when she had a bottle of alcohol in her hand. I remember this one time when Becca gave me the last slice of stale bread from the fridge because she was older and she felt like she need to take care of me. We didn’t know what to do. We had no one to go to. I don’t blame my mom. I don’t want to because I don’t want to be a victim. People go through worse things. It was hard for my mom. I love her so much, but when we needed her the most she wasn’t there. I don’t know how I should feel about this. I know it was hard and I know no kid should go through that, but do I have the right to point fingers at my mother?  Becca says we do, she thinks my mom should own up to her failures as a mother. My mom has struggled with her addiction for my entire life. We’re finally in a good place, and I don’t want to ruin things by talking about the past and she doesn’t know I’m gay so I’m scared of my sexuality ruining our relationship.”

 

          After he was done speaking Simon couldn’t hold his tears back as he sobbed into Raphael’s shoulder. Raphael held his bebé close as he whispered comforting words and rubbed Simon’s back soothingly till he fell asleep. Raphael had made a promise that night. He promised that nothing could come between him and Simon. He wouldn’t allow it. Never.

 

 

* * *

 

 

          Simon woke up to an empty bed for the first time in a week. Raphael had to go teach one of his other classes, while Simon didn’t have class till later on in the afternoon. Tonight they would spend the night at Raphael’s place so he got up to pack a change of clothes for the next day. Simon stopped packing pjs the third day into this new routine because they both ended up naked every time.

 

          As Simon was packing his things he heard a loud knock on the front door. Simon rushed out of his room to see who it was. Simon opened the door to see no one. He was irritated for a moment before he looked down and saw a yellow folder with his name on it. Simon picked up the folder before closing the door. His stomach dropped as he opened the folder. He pulled out a letter that said…

 

_Simon. My sweet, sweet, Simon. I’ve tried to tolerate this relationship between you and that good for nothing Raphael, but I just can’t take it anymore. Watching him have everything I want drives me crazy. I thought maybe you being happy would be enough for me. But, I thought wrong because I know I can make you so much happier than him. I can make you scream so much louder. I can make you feel so much safer. I can love you so much more than he can._

_So I decided to take things into my own hands. You’re blinded by him. So I need to remove him from your life. But since I love you so much I wanted to give you a choice. You can leave Raphael and be truly happy with me. Or you can continue to be blind and stay with him. Sounds too good to be true huh? Well that’s because it is. If you choose to stay I will make sure Raphael gets fired and that he will never be able to get a job as a professor ANYWHERE. His reputation will be ruined._

_Now I know what you must be thinking my love. ‘How can you prove anything? Me and Raphael have been so careful?’ Look inside the folder again my love and you will find your answer._

 

 

          Simon frantically poured out the folders remaining contents on the floor and rummaged through it making sure his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him. Pictures of him and Raphael were scattered all over the floor. Pictures of them entering Raphael’s apartment building, entering Simon’s apartment building, kissing, holding hands, and what horrified Simon the most was that there were pictures of them having sex.

 

          Pictures of Simon on his knees giving Raphael a blowjob in the lecture hall after class. Pictures of Raphael fucking Simon in his office. Worst of all there were pictures from Simon’s first time with Raphael inside Raphael’s bedroom. This person had bugged their apartments, Raphael’s classroom, and Raphael’s office. Simon grabbed for the letter to read the other side of it.

 

          “ _Now that we’re on the same page here. You must know that I am the one with leverage here. You can try to burn the pictures if you want and ignore this as a fluke, but you may wake up to seeing these pictures printed all over campus. Of course not the ones in which you are indecent, it is my duty to protect your honor my love._

_We both know you are smart and you will do as I say. First, you will keep quiet about this. TELL. NO. ONE. Not even Clary or I will ruin her life as well. Trust me I will know if you open your mouth to anyone. I have eyes and ears everywhere. Second, you will break up with Raphael. I want you to crush his heart. Tell him that you never loved him everything between you two was a lie. Tell him that you were never a virgin and that you just wanted sex. Again I have eye’s everywhere so say exactly what I just said, and please do make it believable. Three, you will have to crush Raphael’s attempts to fix things because one thing I know about him is that he doesn’t give up. You will make him give up._

_Now the last thing you must do is be mine. You will not be with anyone besides me. No one can touch you besides me. You may not even touch yourself unless I ask you to. Four simple steps you must follow, and we shall be together soon my love. I know this is hard, and you may try to resent me; but you and I are meant to be and no one will come between us. Ever.”_

          Simon dropped the letter and fell to the ground. He curled up into a ball and began to cry hysterically. He had no choice but to listen to whoever this psychopath was. Simon had to protect Raphael no matter what. Simon was finally happy for once. For once in his life he was truly happy. He had found someone who loved him unconditionally. But, now Simon had to go break Raphael’s heart before this psychopath ruined Raphael’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really hope you liked this crazy twist. I felt like I was writing this fic with rose colored glasses on. So, I wanted to add a real obstacle in for our love birds. Let me know what you think. As always comment and kudos are appreciated! I always reply to comments. I want to talk to the people who read my story! Also like I have a question. So I have this idea for another Saphael fic and I'm debating whether I should start it once I finish this one or should I do them both at the same time. I have no idea what to do lol!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get the tissues ready....

Simon walked towards the entrance of Raphael’s building with a heavy heart. He needed to make this believable, but he didn’t know if he could get through it without crying. Stewart smiled at Simon as he opened the door, “Ahhh Mr. Lewis! Mr. Santiago told me you were coming in tonight! I haven’t seen him this happy in such a long time. Thank you. For making him happy.”

 

Simon felt his throat tighten as he tried not to cry. Stewart must’ve noticed this in Simon’s face because the next words to left his mouth were, “Are you alright Mr. Lewis?” Simon just gave Stewart a smile as he nodded and walked towards the elevator.

 

Raphael was waiting for Simon as the elevator doors opened up to the luxurious penthouse. Raphael look as handsome as ever. He was wearing a superman shirt he had stolen from Simon. Simon wanted the floor to open up and sallow him whole. He didn’t want to do this, but he had to. Simon squared his shoulders and steeled himself as he opened his mouth to speak.

 

But Raphael didn’t give Simon the chance to say anything as he wrapped his arms around Simon and pulled him in for a kiss. Simon couldn’t help but melt into the kiss. He put everything he had into that kiss. _This is our last kiss Raph. I love you. Please forgive me._

Simon pulled back to speak but Raphael cut him off, “I missed you so much bebé! I haven’t seen you all day! I have something special planned for tonight.” Raphael dragged Simon into the kitchen. The kitchen was just as grand and luxurious as the rest of the pent house; white marble countertops, beautiful back splash, state of the art equipment, and a beautiful view. Raphael pulled Simon to his chest, “You said you wanted me to teach you how to cook remember? Well tonight I’m going to teach you how to make my mama’s famous enchiladas. They’re the best Simon. Absolutely deli-“

 

Raphael was cut off by Simon pushing away from Raphael. Simon took a deep breath before speaking up, “I don’t care about your moms freaking enchiladas!” Raphael was taken aback by Simon’s words, he wasn’t used to Simon being this….aggressive. Raphael walks towards Simon his eyes full of concern, “What’s wrong bebé? Are you okay?”

 

Simon is trying his best to keep his voice from shaking as he speaks, “I’m totally fine. I just came here today to end things. Me and you. We’re done.” Raphael’s eyes widen as he grabs onto Simon’s hand, “Bebé if this is some kind of a joke cut it out because this is not funny.”

 

Simon pulls his hand out of Raphael’s, “Oh this isn’t a joke I’m dead serious. I’m done.” Tears begin to find their way in Raphael’s eyes, “Bebé did I do something? Please forgive me if I did. I love you please lets work this out.” Simon could hear the crack in Raphael’s voice.

Simon closes his eyes to collect himself before shouting, “Enough of this fucking bebé bullshit! Listen man I just wanted sex, and I’ve gotten all the sex I needed from you. You were a good fuck trust me you know just how to make me scream, but all this emotional stuff is getting too much. It was all a lie. Wake up! I was never a virgin. I couldn’t believe you actually fell for that! With a body like mine did you really think I could be a virgin?? Didn’t you see me dancing with Jace in the club that night? Now what virgin can dance like that?”

 

Raphael is in the verge of tears at this point. He grabs for Simon’s hand as he desperately begs, “Simon please STOP this. Stop. It wasn’t a lie! What we have is real! Please stop.” Simon chuckles but the pain in his eyes is crystal clear, “REAL? HA! You crack me up man. I just wanted to have sex with a professor and you’re super hot. I saw the way you looked at me, and I love a challenge. So I got in your pants not once not twice but multiple, multiple, times. Again you were a great fuck but I’m over it.” Simon wasn’t able to keep his voice from cracking while he spoke and he couldn’t stop the tears from falling down his face either.

 

Raphael’s heart was _burning_ in his chest at Simon’s words, but he saw that Simon’s words weren’t matching what his eyes were saying. Raphael heard the shakiness of Simon’s voice he saw the guilt, pain, tears, and absolute hurt in Simon eyes. The words burned. They hurt, but Raphael knew there was something wrong.

 

“Your words tell me one thing and your eyes tell me another Simon.” Simon wipes away the tears from his eyes as he channels all the anger he can before speaking, “Let me make this simple for you then. Read my lips. I. Don’t. Love. You.” Raphael looked in Simon’s eyes and he saw nothing but pure rage. In that moment Raphael’s heart shattered into a million pieces. All of a sudden it had become hard to breathe. Raphael felt as if shards of glass were being stabbed into his heart every time it would beat.

 

Simon desperately wanted to wrap up Raphael in his arm and protect him from the world. But, Simon reminded himself that he was protecting Raphael by doing this. Simon let out a strangled laugh, “You’re pathetic. See you in class professor. Also I quit. Find another TA for you to fuck. I can give you some recommendations if you’d like. I’ll text you a list just let me know.” Simon ran out of the kitchen and into the elevator. Simon waited till the elevator doors closed before he fell to his knees and sobbed. Simon hadn’t cried this hard since his father's funeral.

 

* * *

 

As he stared at the spot where Simon was previously standing Raphael was in complete shock. His body was frozen as a river of tears flowed down his face. It took him 10 minutes to get out of his shock as he broke into a fit of tears. Raphael screamed and kicked and threw everything within his reach. His heart hurt and all he wanted to do was break everything around him so it would match how he felt. He threw plates, pots, cups, and anything in sight till the kitchen was covered in shards of glass. Raphael fell to the ground. His arms, legs, and body getting cut by the glass; but he didn’t even flinch because no pain could be as consuming as the pain of a broken heart.

 

* * *

 

                When Simon saw he was close to the lobby floor he got up off the elevator floor preparing himself. He couldn’t stop his tears, but when the elevator door opened he bolted. Simon ran straight through the lobby and out the door. Ignoring Stewart’s protests, and he didn’t stop once he was out the door. He ran for as long as he could till his legs started to hurt. Simon tripped over his own feet and he landed on his hands. He looked at the scrapes on his hands before he started punching the concrete ground only stopping when his phone rang.

 

                The call was from an unknown number. Simon stared at his blood staining the concrete as he picked up the phone. A digitally modified voice greeted Simon, “That was perfect my love. You did cry a bit, but anything you do is perfect.” Simon felt cold. He felt empty, “Who are you?” The voice on the line laughed, “Eager to meet me I see. Don’t worry my love we shall meet very soon. But, in the meanwhile why don’t you clean up your hands. You are so very clumsy. But, it’s one of your many quirks that I adore so much. What I don’t adore on the other hand is you harming yourself. You must control you anger my love. Do. Not. Scar. Your perfect pale skin. I’ll let it slide this once but do it again and there will be consequences.”

 

                The line went dead and a rush of anger ran through Simon’s veins causing him to scream at the top of his lungs. Whoever this person was he or she was keeping tabs on him and Raphael. Simon realized that listening to this psychopath wouldn’t stop him or her from stalking him and Raphael. Simon would have to play this game and outsmart this psychopath. Simon got up on his feet knowing what he had to do. Simon knew he would fight. He would fight for himself. He would fight for Raphael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! What do you think is gonna happen?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you already have your guesses of who the psychopath is. Pretty much everyone in the comments is pointing fingers to one person. In all honestly I don't even know who the psychopath is LOL! So buckle up because anyone can be the psychopath....anyone >:)

The minute Stewart saw Simon dash out of the building he knew something was horribly wrong. He immediately called Raphael’s apartment to make sure he was okay, but no one picked up. Stewart called again. After the fifth missed call Stewart made his way to the pent house in a hurry.

 

Stewart walked off the elevator and everything seemed normal. That was until Stewart heard soft whimpers. It was so quiet that it could have easily been missed. Luckily Stewart was able to pick up on the sound and he made his way towards it. Stewart walked in the kitchen and what he saw left him horrified.

 

There were shards of glass all over the kitchen, and blood. So. Much. Blood. The blood was smeared on the white marble floor, cabinets, and counter tops. Stewarts heart dropped he was on the verge of having a panic attack. He followed the trail of blood till he found Raphael lying on the floor behind the island. Raphael was curled up in a ball shaking, crying, silently; his body was covered in blood. Stewart could see the shards of glass stuck in Raphael’s tan skin. Stewart immediately called an ambulance before he made a phone call to Magnus Bane.

 

* * *

 

 

 Magnus rushed through entrance of the hospital. Alec followed close behind. Struggling to keep up with his boyfriend. Magnus was just about ready to punch anyone who came in his way. He didn’t care how old, young, or powerful they were. If someone tried to keep him away from Raphael they’d end up on the ground. He almost ripped Alec’s head off on the drive to the hospital because he was driving too slow for Magnus' liking.

 

Magnus walked into the room Raphael was in to see a doctor standing there. The doctor turned to Magnus before speaking up, “You can’t be in here. Only family members.” Magnus’ eyes practically glowed red, “He’s my family. I suggest you tell me what happened to my brother before you’re the one who needs medical attention.” The doctor narrowed his eyes at Magnus, “Did you just threaten me?”

 

Magnus moved closer to the doctor, “I don’t make threats. I make promises. Did I forget to mention that that Chief Bane is my uncle and that I can have you fired with one text?” The doctor swallowed nervously, “I- I do apologize for my behavior. I didn’t realize…” Magnus rolls his eyes, “Shut up. Tell me if he’s okay you idiot!”

 

The doctor looked towards Raphael lying on the bed asleep, “Ah yes. Mr. Santiago’s body was covered in shards of glass. We had to take him into surgery immediately to remove the glass. He lost a lot of blood. We need to run a CT scan to make sure we got all the glass out. But, he should be fine.” Magnus lets out a sigh of relief before asking, “How did this happen?”

 

The doctor looks back at Magnus, “Mr. Santiago hasn’t anything besides repeatedly saying ‘bebé’. You might want to talk to the man who brought him here. He just left the room right before you came he should be back soon.” The doctor hung his clipboard on the foot of Raphael’s bed before he walked out the room. Magnus went to go sit by Raphael. Magnus grabbed Raphael’s hand and combed his hair out of his face.

 

* * *

 

****

Raphael sat in the passenger seat of a fire red Maserati as Magnus drove 20 miles above the speed limit. Heading away from NYC. Raphael stared out the window watching the trees passing by, “Magnus.” Magnus hums in reply. Raphael closes his eyes, “It hurts.”  Magnus sighs, “I know. I’m so sorry but you should’ve just let me go smack the shit out of Samantha! I would’ve set that little shit straight!”

 

Raphael sat up straight and looked straight ahead, “There was no point in doing that. You can’t force him to love me. At least I got to feel his love for a little bit. Even if it was fake.” Magnus shook his head in frustration, “Raphael! You heard what Stewart said! Simon was acting weird when he walked in the building, and when he left he ran out in a fit of tears!” Raphael turned away from Magnus, “I don’t want to talk about this right now. Where are you taking me Magnus?”

 

Magnus couldn’t believe that Raphael didn’t realize where they were heading. Raphael was so out of it that he didn’t recognize the direction they were heading. Magnus’ hand gripped the steering wheel harder as his foot pressed on the gas, “We’re taking you home. To mama.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Simon sat in a library in Queens. He needed to get out of the city. Whoever was keeping tabs on him could hear everything he said in his apartment, and he didn’t want to go home to his mom to have this creep follow him there. He couldn’t let Becca and his mom’s privacy be violated by this psychopath.

 

Simon was sitting at a desk with a pen and notebook. He needed to come up with a plan so he made a list of things he knew about this psychopath, things he needed to know, and what he needed to do. The list came down to this.

 

_ Things I Know: _

  * _This person is obsessed with me._
  * _This person knows me so they know I’m gay. Which means this must be a guy because why would a girl waste her time doing this…_
  * _This person is willing to break the law._
  * _This person was able to place cameras in my house…and Raphael’s._
  * _This person has my number. How did they get it? From a friend? A mutual friend?_



_ Things I Need to Know: _

  * _Do I know this person?_
  * _How did this person got into my house? In Raphael’s house?_
  * _Is this person dangerous? Like will this person physically hurt me…or Raphael?_
  * _How can I contact this person?_



_ Things I Need to Do: _

  * _Get his attention. How? **Use his obsession with me against him.**_
  * _Get a burner phone._
  * _Have landlord change lock on my apartment door and my room._
  * _Try to get a name._
  * _Pretend to want him. How do I make it believable? **Think harder!**_
  * _Stay away from Raphael. I can’t have him get hurt._



Simon put his pen down. He was done with his list for now. His next order of business was seeing exactly how many cameras were watching him, and where they were. This psychopath wasn’t very smart. He gave Simon a lot of pictures. He could’ve just sent just one. One picture would’ve been enough to get the message across, but he sent over 30 pictures. So this psychopath was impulsive he didn’t think things through. Simon could take advantage of that.

 

Going through the pictures Simon was able to determine that there were at least 4 cameras in his bedroom, at least 6 in Raphael’s bedroom, 3 in Raphael’s office, 2 in the lecture hall, and the pictures of Simon and Raphael entering and exiting their buildings here taken by hand. From examining the angles the pictures were taken in Simon could tell where the cameras were located within the room. The blurry quality of the pictures made it obvious that the pictures were screenshots from videos. Meaning these cameras were always on. _How were they powered?_ _These cameras are hidden very well. I need to find them._

Simon went to a grocery store near the library and bought a prepaid phone along with snacks. He paid cash he didn’t want to take any chances of having his credit card tracked and showing the purchase of the phone. Then Simon made his way back to the library. Simon went to the bathroom and set up the phone before calling his campus’ student safety center. Simon made sure to put *67 before the actual number so his number would come up as an unknown caller, he didn’t want the school having his burner phones number. The phone rang 3 times before a woman picked up, “Hi thank you for calling the student safety center. How may I help you?” Simon covered his mouth with his sweater to change his voice, “I heard a few students talking about putting cameras in the main buildings lecture halls. You should look into it.”

 

 Simon cut the phone before the woman could respond. _That should take care of the lecture hall._ Next thing Simon did was call someone for help. Someone he knew who could help and be discrete about it. The phone rang a few times before a deep voice answered, “Hello?” Simon closed his eyes and took a deep breath, “Hi Luke. It’s Simon. I need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey there Luke! Who else can agree Luke is such a daddy!!!??!? Isaiah Mustafa CAN GET IT! Anyways let me know what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

Simon sat in his room ready to go on with the first phase of his plan. Simon waited till Clary was gone. He had locked his door, and he was ready to use this psychopath’s one weakness against him. That weakness was Simon. Simon was going to use the psychopath’s obsession with him against him. Simon was a little nervous about what he was about to do. He needed to make this believable. Simon used Raphael as motivation to help him get through this. Simon was going to seduce this psychopath into giving up some information, into gaining his trust.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael felt empty. He felt alone. Even though he was in his mother’s house surrounded by his younger siblings and Magnus, he felt alone. He couldn’t get Simon’s face out of his head. “ _I. Don’t. Love. You.”_ Raphael kept playing that scene in his head again and again.

 

A hand slamming down on the dinner table snapped Raphael out of his thoughts. Raphael looked up to see his mother had gotten out of her seat. She looked at Raphael with a stern look, “I’ve had enough! Magnus take the kids out for ice cream. I need to talk to my eldest son.” Raphael’s siblings run out of the room screaming, “Ooooo Raphael’s in trouble.” Magnus pats Raphael in the shoulder before leaving, “Knock some sense into him Mama Lupe.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Luke had finally convinced the captain that it would be a good idea to have an internship position in the precinct for college students. Give NYPD a presence in NYC colleges and all. Luke also convinced the captain he had the perfect person for the position. Simon Lewis. Luke knows this crazy stalker isn’t stupid enough tap or wire a precinct. So he and Simon can sit down to talk about this psychopath without raising suspicion.

 

 

* * *

****

 

Simon didn’t know if this would work, but he had to try. The psycho stalker hadn’t tried to make contact with Simon since he broke up with Raphael two days ago. What was this creep waiting for? Simon needed to get his attention and he knew just how to. Simon would put on a show. That should get his attention.

 

Simon laid in his bed knowing exactly where the cameras were. He was wearing sweats and a t-shirt. Simon dragged his hand down him body and grabbed at his crotch. He was thinking of Raphael because he knew he had to get hard for this to be believable.  Simon gasped out a moan before he spoke up, “Hey! Are you watching? Cuz I’ve been thinking about you and I’m really horny. It’s actually quite rude of you to make me break up with Raphael then ignore me. Who am I supposed to get attention from then? I remember you said I can’t tou-“

 

Simon was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. It was from an unknown caller. Simon did a mental victory dance. The psycho had taken the bait. Simon picked up the phone slowly putting on an act for the cameras. The obnoxious modified voice came through the phone immediately, “What are you doing Simon?” Simon faked a pout, “I wanted to talk to you…” The modified voice chuckled, “Okay go ahead talk baby, but remove your hand from that cock first.” Simon groaned, “You’re no fun! But okay… So like I was confused. First you make me break up with Raphael then ignore me. Why? I thought you wanted me…”

 

“I do want you baby…So much…”

 

Simon bit his lip keeping up his act, “Well good because I have a confession…Hear me out! Don’t speak just listen. At first I hated you. I despised you for making me leave Raphael. But these two days all I’ve been doing is thinking. Thinking about myself, Raphael, and…you. Thinking about who I am. I’m sure you heard about my past. I’m sure you were listening when me and Raphael sat in this bed talking. So you know about my insecurities about love. So I was thinking about why I was with Raphael and I realized it was because he was the first person who showed me attention.

 

Then you came along and I thought my life was ruined, but then I realized that you want me. You want me more than Raphael. Sure you have a fucked up way of showing it but still you want me, and you’d go to any lengths to get me and I fucking love that. It turns me on. The fact that someone can want me so bad. I want it. I want you. I want to please you. I want to be with you because I crave love. I crave attention and clearly no one can want me more than you.”

 

The modified voice spoke up, “Baby. I’m so glad you want me. I thought I would have to wait for you to get over that good for nothing Raphael. That’s why I gave you some space.” Simon turned put the phone on speaker, “You’re so considerate. I want to thank you…” Simon sat up in this bed and stripped down till he was in is boxers. Heavy breathing sounded through the phone, “What are you doing baby?”

 

Simon laid down on his stomach and lifted his ass up, “Thanking you for wanting me, and showing you what you can have your hands on instead of just your eyes through a screen.” Simon dragged his boxers off his bubble butt, “You can have this in your hands.” Simon pulled back up his boxers and sat up with his legs crossed and an adorable pout on his face, “Is it weird you’ve seen me naked and I’m whoring myself out to you but I don’t even know your name…”

 

The modified voice laughed, “You’re such a cutie baby. You go from being a sexy little vixen to the cutest little thing I’ve ever laid eyes on. I love you Simon. I do. But I won’t give you a name. As much as I want to believe that you mean every word you say I won’t. I need you to prove yourself to me.”

 

Simon bit his lips before he dragged his hands down his toned abs, “Oh I understand. At least leave me with something! How are we supposed to be together if I know nothing about you?” The modified voice groaned, “Alright baby. I’ll send you a little something soon, but first finish what you started. Strip.” Simon hid his face in his pillow to hide his disgust and shame. He couldn’t believe he was about to do this. Simon pictured it was Raphael he was putting a show on for as his slid his boxers completely off. Leaving him fully exposed to this psycho. Simon hoped whatever this psycho sent him would be of use to finding out who he really was.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Guadalupe set a glass of piping hot tea in front of Raphael as he continued to stay silent. Guadalupe sighed, “Mijo please speak to me. I am your mother. Let me help.” Tears slipped out of Raphael’s eyes, “Mama…he doesn’t love me. He said it was fake.” Guadalupe cupped Raphael’s cheek, “Did it feel fake?” Raphael leaned into his mother’s touch, “No.” Guadalupe smiled, “Then it wasn’t fake.  I did not raise my son to be a fool. My son does not fall in love easily, and no son of mine will give up on love so easily. I did not raise you to walk away when things got tough. Now get up and fight.”

 

Raphael pulled away from his mother, “HE SAID HE DIDN’T LOVE ME!” Guadalupe stood up towering over her son, “And how many times did he say ‘I love you’?” All of a sudden Raphael was broken out of his mental lock down. All the memories of Simon confessing his love for Raphael flooded through his brain. His mother made him realize that Simon had said “I hate you” only once, but he had confessed his love to Raphael more times than he could count. All of those declarations of love were real. They had to be. Raphael wouldn’t give up on his love. Not without putting up a fight. Raphael wiped away his tears. He was done with this pity party. He needed to get his bebé back. Raphael picked up his phone to call Magnus, “Magnus. Come back as soon as possible. We have some work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all have a good new year! Let me know what you think! Thinks will definitely pick up in the next chapter. This chapter was more of a transition chapter. Let the games begin...


	15. Chapter 15

Simon sat in Luke’s office waiting for him to get out of his meeting with the captain. Simon was fidgeting more than usual. He was nervous yet excited at the same time. He was nervous about the psychopath because he had increased communication with Simon after Simon put on a show for him… It made Simon’s skin crawl it’s only been a week but the psychopath demanded Simon to get naked and masturbate for him too many times for Simon’s comfort.

 

Simon was excited because he had given Luke everything the psychopath had given him (the photos and the letter) and Luke ran tests on them in the hopes of finding fingerprints. Simon also had another thing to give Luke. A number. The psychopath had finally given Simon something. He had given Simon a phone number that he can text or call whenever he pleased. Simon was hoping Luke could track it.

 

Luke walked in holding a couple of reports in his hands. He plopped down in his chair as he looked at Simon, “I have good news and bad news. Which one do you want first?”  Simon scrunched his eyebrows, “Let’s go with the good first. My life is in shambles so I need some good news.” Luke grabbed Simon’s hand with a reassuring look in his eyes, “We will fix this Simon. I will free you from this psychopath and I will protect Raphael. You know I’d do anything for you Si.”

 

Simon squeezed Luke’s hand, “I know Luke. I love you. Now spill it old man!” Luke chuckled before opening a file and placing it in front of Simon, “Good news is that we were able to find prints. Two different prints actually. So we know there are two people who are blackmailing you, and they’re not very smart because they left prints all over this stuff. Bad news is that I couldn’t find any matches. So these two don’t have a prior record. Simon lets brainstorm who do you think these people are?”

 

Simon sighed in frustration, “I don’t know Luke! I honestly have no clue! BUT the psychopath gave me a phone number!” Luke pulled out a paper and slid it across the desk to Luke. Luke took the number in confusion, “We’ll try to track this, but Simon how did you get a number out of these people?” Simon felt a pit in his stomach at the thought of what he did to get this number. He felt dirty. He felt cheap, but he’d do it again for Raphael. He’d do anything for Raphael.

 

Simon looked away from Luke, “I did what I had to do.” Luke got up out of his seat and went to shut the door to his office. He rushed back to Simon and grabbed his shoulders, “Simon what did you do? Please tell me you didn’t do something stupid?!?” Simon continued to avoid making eye contact with Luke, “This person is obsessed with me. So I used that against him. He wants me. So I just…” Luke moved away from Simon grabbing on to his own head, “God dammit Simon! This is not a person! There’s two of them! They’re a team and whatever you did just increased their obsession with you! You will stop making contact with these people starting now! Do you understand me! I’ll have one of my guys get you a disrupter thing, or whatever they call them, it’ll block the signal to the cameras in your room. So these creeps can’t watch you anymore.”

Simon didn’t realize how much this was effecting him till he began to cry. Luke rushed towards Simon and pulled him into a hug. Simon sobbed against Luke’s shoulder, “Luke I feel so dirty. I feel so alone. I want Rapha. I just want Rapha.” Luke rubbed Simon’s back as his urge to protect Simon increased tenfold, “I will fix this Simon. I promise you.” Simon was like a son to Luke and he would go through any lengths to protect his son.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Raphael sat in Magnus’ luxurious living room waiting for him to come back home. Raphael was staying at Magnus’ place since they got back from his mother’s house. He couldn’t stand to go back to his penthouse because everywhere he looked he saw Simon, and he couldn’t bare the pain it brought back. Raphael had left his mother’s house with the intention of winning Simon back, but with every mile they got closer to NYC Raphael’s mental state got worse.

 

Raphael knew he wanted Simon back so he was working on a plan with Magnus. He just couldn’t face Simon yet, and he didn’t want to be taunted by the memories associated with Simon in his own home. Magnus had gone to Raphael’s house to collect all of Simon’s things. The plan was that Raphael would stop by Simon’s house soon to return Simon’s things and Raphael would act indifferent towards Simon. Raphael would act as if he resented Simon to evoke some type of reaction from Simon.

 

Magnus strutted through the front door with a box, “Honestly Raphael I don’t see why you love this nerd so much. These clothes are hideous. A sin honestly. He must have a MASSIVE co-“ Magnus was cut off by Raphael snatching the box out of Magnus’ hands, “Shut it. Do not talk about my bebé like that. He may have crushed my heart but I won’t let you insult him. He’s perfect and yes he does have a MASSIVE cock. Definitely bigger than your Alexander’s.”

 

Raphael grabs one of Simon’s shirts from the box and changes into it. He hugs himself inhaling Simon’s scent. Raphael wanted to avoid memories of Simon but he couldn’t help himself when he had Simon’s things in front of him. Magnus scoffed, “Trust me Alexander is very well endowed 8 inched to be exact, and I know you nerd can’t compete with my baby.” Raphael smirked, “Oh my bebé has your baby beat. By two inches to be exact. Also, I’m not giving this shirt back to Simon. It’s my favorite.”

 

Magnus stood there silent in shock, “Who knew little old Samantha WAS PACKING A BIG ONE! Oh my god! Tell me everything! Wait never mind don’t. We need to focus on the plan. Also why do you wanna keep this shirt?” Raphael has a fond look in his eyes, “This was the shirt Simon wore when he came into my office for the first time. He wore this shirt when we went on our first sorta kinda date. We spent hours talking having a real conversation before his stomach growled. I took him out to eat and I knew I was goner. It was so perfect. I don’t know what went wrong.” Magnus placed a hand on Raphael’s shoulder, “We’ll fix this. I promise. Now let’s get an outfit together. You’re going to see Sheamus tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our babies will be meeting for the first time after that nasty break up. Hope it goes according to plan.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT SMUT SMUT

Raphael stood outside of the door to Simon’s apartment holding a box full of Simon’s things (minus one wonder woman shirt but he didn’t need to know that). It was 7 pm and Raphael had had a long day. He squared his shoulders and put on his best glare face. He really needed to sell this "I’m over you act". He had spent all day yesterday with Magnus practicing what he would say. He took a deep breathe before he rang the bell. He stood there for 2 minutes until he heard someone stumbling on the other side of the door. Raphael felt a mixture of pain and fondness. He missed Simon’s clumsiness. He missed Simon.

 

The door swung open to reveal a wet Simon covered by a towel that was on the verge off falling off. _Please fall off_ , Raphael thought to himself as his mouth watered at the sight in front of him. Everything he planned with Magnus went right out the window. Water was dripping down Simon’s body. Simon’s perfect… mouthwatering… rock hard… sexy body. Raphael followed a droplet of water till it disappeared underneath the towel. Raphael was instantly hard.

 

Simon was shocked that Raphael was standing in front of him right now. He was distracted himself. Too busy ravishing the sight of the beautiful man standing before him. He hadn’t seen Raphael in so long, and now that he was standing right there it felt as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders. His heart could beat without hurting now that Raphael was in front of his eyes. He missed Raphael so much. So he took in the view. Tanned skin, sharp cheekbones, pouty pink lips, lean body, and… oh. _Someone’s really happy to see me,_ Simon thought to himself as he stared at the very prominent bulge in Raphael’s pants. Simon grew hard at the sight. Then he noticed the box in Raphael’s hand, “Um….Hi Raph…”

 

Raphael snapped out of his thoughts when Simon spoke up. He glared at the half naked sex bomb in front of him, “You lost the right to call me that Mr. Lewis.” Simon felt his heart clench, it felt as if someone was squeezing the air out of his lungs. It burned. Simon tried to hide the hurt in his eye but failed, “Right. I’m sorry.” Raphael noticed the hurt in Simon’s eyes immediately and he felt joy as well as guilt. Joy because Simon was showing signs of caring for him. Guilt because he was the reason Simon was hurt.

 

Raphael pushed the box out to Simon, “I just wanted to give you your things back. They were lying around my house and it was suffocating me. Also, don’t worry about returning any of my things in your room. Do what you want. Burn it. Keep it. I don’t care.” Simon was holding back tears as he took the box from Raphael. In doing so Simon had moved his hand that was holding his towel causing it to fall to the ground. Simon’s cheek heated up as Raphael looked down to see Simon’s erect cock. In that moment Raphael felt his resolve crack.

 

Simon tried to use the box to cover his manhood. He saw the predatory look in Raphael’s eyes, it sent chills down his spine. Raphael placed a hand on Simon’s chest. He pushed Simon further into the apartment as he crossed the threshold closing the door behind him. Simon’s heart was beating rapidly, it always did when Raphael was present, his chest heaving as he waited for Raphael to do something. Anything.

Raphael pulled the box from Simon’s hands as he tossed it carelessly to the side. Leaving Simon exposed. Raphael circled around Simon till Simon had his back facing the door. Raphael roughly pushed Simon against the apartment door. He moved closer to whisper in Simon’s ear, “No emotions. Just sex. That’s how you wanted it right?” Simon opened his mouth to protest he wanted to tell Raphael the truth the complete truth but Raphael placed a finger on Simon’s lips. Raphael buried his nose in Simon’s neck and inhaled Simon’s clean scent, “Not a single word. Only sounds I want to hear from you are your filthy, desperate, needy, slutty little moans.”

 

Raphael placed a kiss on Simon’s neck then his collarbone. He lowered himself down kissing every inch of Simon’s body till his knees hit the ground. Raphael was face to face with Simon’s massive, throbbing, leaking cock. He looked up at Simon through his thick lashes licking his lips. He saw how tense Simon was. Simon had his hands clenched into fists by his sides, his chest was heaving as he looked down at Raphael. Raphael looked into Simon’s eyes as he kissed the tip of Simon’s cock before licking the pre cum off the head savoring the salty taste of Simon. Raphael moaned at the taste in his mouth he missed this so much.

 

Raphael slowly took in Simon’s monstrous cock into his mouth before pulling back purposefully grazing his teeth against the throbbing flesh. The action elicited a whiny moan from Simon as well as a slight thrust. Raphael placed a hand on Simon’s hip bone, the other cupped Simon’s ass cheek, to push his hips back. Raphael took his time before his own need to feel Simon in his mouth took over.

 

Raphael frantically, desperately, started sucking Simon’s dick. He moaned and hummed around Simon’s cock as he rutted his clothed cock against Simon’s leg like a horny dog. The sight and sensation sent Simon’s body on fire. Raphael was on his knees bouncing his ass up and down in an effort to give his erection some relief against Simon’s leg. Simon just imagined how perfect Raphael would look bouncing on his dick. Simon moved his hand to grip onto Raphael’s hair but Raphael grabbed Simon’s hand before he could. Raphael was feeling really powerful at the moment. Having Simon in front of him begging for release gave Raphael a much needed power trip. Sure Raphael was on his knees, but he was in control.

 

Raphael pulled off of Simon’s cock with a _pop_ sound. His lips were swollen and wet. Simon wanted to bite those lips and kiss Raphael till the end of time. Raphael looked up at Simon with a mischievous look on his face, “Hands off the hair Mr. Lewis. I have a date tonight.” A wave of jealousy and possessiveness took over Simon, “Yet you’re here on your knees. Sucking my dick. So shut up. And SUCK.” Simon grabbed Raphael by the hair and shoved his dick down Raphael’s throat.

 

Raphael was no longer in control and he did not give a single fuck. He moaned around Simon’s cock like a filthy whore. Simon face fucked Raphael. He loved the sounds Raphael was making the moans, choking, slurping. It was sinful. Sinfully perfect. When Simon felt himself coming close to the edge he pulled Raphael off his cock. Simon pulled back Raphael’s head and stroked his cock till he came all over Raphael’s gorgeous face. Thick spurts of cum landed on Raphael’s face. Simon groaned at the sight of Raphael licking the cum around his mouth, “You like that huh? My cum all over your pretty face.”

 

Raphael thrusted against Simon’s leg reminding him that Raphael need to be taken care of too. Simon pulled Raphael up onto his feet as he worked on pulling out Raphael’s cock. Simon turned around and leaned against the door pushing his ass out for Raphael, “Go ahead. You were rutting against my leg now rut that fucking cock between my ass cheeks. Your satisfaction is guaranteed or your next 10 orgasms are on me figuratively and literally. I want your cum all over me Professor Santiago.”

 

Raphael groaned at the filthy words coming out of Simon’s mouth. He pulled on Simon’s hair as he pushed his cock between Simon’s ass cheeks. Raphael pre cum coated Simon’s crack acting as lubrication. Raphael thrusted as Simon pushed back clenching his ass cheeks providing the perfect amount of pressure. Raphael pulled Simon’s back against his chest as he bit and sucked on Simon’s neck. It didn’t take long for Raphael to cum in between Simon’s ass cheeks. Raphael came so hard that his cum landed on Simon’s back as well.

 

Simon leaned his head against the door as Raphael leaned his head against Simon’s toned back. After a few minutes Raphael pulled back to notice he had gotten his cum all over his clothes from Simon’s back, “Well this is great. My face and clothes are covered in cum. My hair is ruined. Now I have to go home to shower and change before my date.”

 

Simon felt that flare of jealousy in his chest again as Raphael picked up the towel by Simon’s foot to wipe away the cum on his face and clothes as best he could. Raphael put a blank look on his face as he looked Simon in the eyes, “Well that was fun. I’ll see you in class Mr. Lewis.” Simon felt numb as he moved so Raphael could walk out the door.

 

Raphael smirked as he made his way out the building. His plan worked. He hadn’t planned the sex but he got a reaction out of Simon. The date was fake. Complete lie. Now he had to see if Simon would take the bait and confront him about it soon.

 

Simon sank to the floor against the door. He felt broken. _Raph is going on a date…Already…_ Simon was on the verge of tears but when he looked at the box of things lying on the floor Simon got an idea. Simon decided he’d pay Raphael a little visit tonight. He’d give Raphael the box back and tell him the whole truth. Luke had given him a transportable disrupter so he could tell Raphael everything without the psychopath spying on them. Simon was going to fix everything. The truth would come out tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm uploading another chapter within an hour so wait a bit! Let me know what you thinkkkk


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More SMUT SMUT SMUT and a very dramatic ending...Also like kudos to me for posting twice in a day like an hour apart APPRECIATE THE FACT I HAVE NO LIFE!

Simon made his way up the steps of Raphael’s apartment building. He was extremely nervous. Simon was relived to the fact Stewart wasn’t here at the moment. He was sure Raphael had told Stewart everything and Simon did not want to be in that awkward situation right now. Simon’s nervousness increased as the elevator got closer to the penthouse floor. The elevator door opened to a sight that set Simon’s veins on fire.

 

Raphael was sitting on the luxurious couch in the living room with another man. They were sitting close, far too close for Simon’s liking, holding a glass of wine. Raphael noticed Simon standing there, “Simon? What are you doing here?” Simon answered Raphael’s question while he glared at the man who had a hand on Raphael’s leg, “Here to bring my stuff back here and talk to you. Who are you by the way? I’m assuming the date?”

 

The man sitting by Raphael’s side was beautiful and it drove Simon insane. _He won’t be so pretty when I scratch his eyes out._ Raphael made an attempt to speak but the beautiful stranger places a finger on Raphael’s lips, “Shhhh Raphael. I can introduce myself. I’m Elliot, and yes I am the date as you so eloquently put it and you are?” Simon dropped the box in his hands onto the floor before he kicked it to the side, “I’m the guy whose dick he sucked right before your little date. Did you catch a taste of my cum on his tongue yet?”

 

Raphael smirked behind his glass of wine. He did not expect Simon to reach out to him this soon it had only been 3 hour since he stopped by Simon’s place. He was so glad Elliot had stopped by tonight, but this wasn’t a date. Elliot is one of Raphael’s closest friends, he’s like a brother to Raphael. Raphael had mentioned Elliot to Simon many times, but it was clear that in his rage Simon couldn’t think clearly. Raphael sat back deciding to let Elliot work his magic.

 

Elliot got up and walked towards Simon, “No I haven’t had the pleasure yet, but I will soon. Trust me all he’ll be tasting is my cum from now on.” Anger flashed through Simon’s eyes he pushed through Elliot, knocking him with his shoulder, “We’ll see about that.” Simon stripped off his sweater and shirt as he walked towards Raphael. Elliot had a pleased look on his face as he watched Simon take the glass of wine from Raphael’s hand. Simon downed the whole glass before tossing it to the ground. The wine glass shattered.

 

The sound took Raphael back to the night Simon had crushed his heart, but he was quickly pulled out of his thoughts by Simon straddling him. Raphael felt himself grow hard when he felt Simon’s erection against him. Simon grabbed Raphael’s hands and placed them on his ass. Raphael was shocked, he wasn’t expecting this (not that he minded). Raphael groaned as Simon thrusted into him causing their clothed erections to press up against each other, “Simon what are you doing. Elliot is right there.” Simon continued to grind against Raphael as he started opening the buttons of Raphael’s shirt, “So what? Let him watch. He should know who you belong to.”

 

Raphael tried to look over Simon’s shoulder but Simon pulled Raphael into a dirty passionate kiss. Simon didn’t want Raphael looking at Elliot. Elliot pulled out his phone to take a video of this to show Magnus because he’d have to explain why Raphael couldn’t make it to Pandemonium tonight. Elliot cleared his throat but that did nothing to stop Simon from playing tonsil hockey with Raphael, “I can see I’m not welcomed here. Raphael. Next time let a boy know you’re not over your ex before you bring him home.”

 

Simon pulled back at the sound of the elevator doors closing, “Finally I thought he would never leave.” Simon pulled off of Raphael sitting next to him,” Okay so we can talk now!” Raphael sat there for a second trying to catch his breath, “Oh now you wanna talk? After giving me a boner? First you break up with me. You crush my heart and when I return your things you show up and kick my date out of MY APARTMENT??!?”

 

Simon felt guilty. He could understand why Raphael was so frustrated but he was going to fix that right now. Simon pulled his phone out of his pocket, “I know. I’m sorry you must be so confused but please let me explain. Look through these and you’ll understand.” Simon handed his phone to Raphael showing him pictures of the letter he had gotten from the psychopath and all the pictures of them. After Simon showed Raphael all the pictures he told him about everything he and Luke were able to find out.

 

Simon cupped Raphael’s face, “Rapha I’m so, so, sorry. Everything I said that day was a lie. Every word.  I love you and only you. I can never love anyone but you. I was trying to protect you. These people are crazy and they want to hurt you. I didn’t see any other way, but now that I have Luke we can actually find these people.”

 

Raphael felt all the tension, fear, anxiety, pain, and hurt rush out of him. Raphael began to cry, “You love me! It wasn’t fake! You love me! Our love is real. I love you Bebé. So, so, so, so much.” Raphael pulled Simon into a kiss before he picked Simon up and made his way to his bedroom. Raphael threw Simon onto the bed before he ripped off Simon’s pants and boxers. Raphael stripped himself butt naked as fast as he could. Raphael didn’t want to take his time he was going to claim his Bebé with everything he had.

 

Raphael pulled lube out of the night stand. He began to lube up his fingers to prep Simon but Simon interrupted him, “I don’t need to be prepped….I fingered myself pretty much the minute you left my apartment till a minute before I left to come here…” Simon was blushing as he spread his legs for Raphael. Putting himself on display for Raphael, “Fuck me papi…”

 

Raphael growled visiously before he attacked Simon. Raphael sucked at Simon’s neck wanting to mark his boy up letting everyone know that this beautiful boy is his and no fucking psychopaths will take his Bebé away from him. Raphael wasted no time thrusting his cock into Simon’s waiting hole. Simon gasped out as Raphael pushed his full length into him. Simon pushed down on Raphael’s dick before moaning out, “I wanna ride your big fat cock Daddy.” Raphael felt himself grow even harder at Simon’s words (how was that even possible?!?!). Simon flipped them over till he was sitting on Raphael’s cock. Simon bounced up and down impaling himself relentlessly with Raphael’s 9 inch cock while Raphael thrusted up into Simon. The pre come on Simon’s cock was smearing against his abs as it bounced around with every thrust that was made. It didn’t take long for Simon to cum, he came all over his abs as he rode out his orgasm. The sight and feeling of Simon’s orgasm pushed Raphael over the edge as he came into Simon’s waiting hole. The cum dripped out of Simon’s ass as he savored the feeling of being filled up with Raphael’s seed.

 

Raphael pulled his cock out of Simon before Simon fell down on top of Raphael. The two laid there feeling each other’s heartbeats. They were happier than ever. The feeling of love was overwhelming. So overwhelming that they didn’t realize that they had left the transportable disrupter in Simon’s sweater in the living room. They were completely clueless to the fact that Simon’s obsessive stalkers had just watched them have sex.

 

* * *

 

Simon couldn’t get the dopy grin off his face as he walked into his apartment building. He and Raphael had just made up and he was on cloud nine. They had sex 4 more times before Simon left Raphael’s place. In the shower when Simon wanted to clean himself. In the kitchen when Simon wanted to grab a post sex snack, and on the floor in front of the elevator when Simon was heading out.

 

Simon’s ass was sore but he could go for another 4 rounds to be honest. Simon opened the door to his apartment trying to be quiet so he wouldn’t wake Clary. Simon entered his room and began to strip down for bed when all of a sudden a pair of arms wrapped around Simon. His mouth was being covered by a damp cloth as he struggled against his attacker. Simon began to feel weak all of a sudden. The attacker let go of Simon and let him drop to the ground, “You lied to me. You still love him. I’ll have to fix that now wont I?” Simon tried to look at his attackers face but everything was a blur as he felt himself slowly drift off into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened *evil laugh*


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The identities of the psychopaths are revealed. Warning there is sexual assault in this chapter and violence.

Simon woke up to a bucket of water being dumped on him. Simon struggled to move but he noticed he was tied down to a chair. He felt cold. He was only wearing a pair of boxers. The memory of what happened when he entered his room came back to him. A dark laugh pulled Simon out of his thoughts, “You look so cute when you’re scared…and you look so fucking sexy. Sitting there in just your boxers. Wet…”

 

Simon felt his blood run cold he looked up to look his kidnapper in the eyes. Simon couldn’t believe his eyes, “Jace…” Anger built up inside of Simon as he struggled in the chair trying to free himself, “What the fuck Jace! It was you this entire time?!? How could you?! We’re supposed to be friends. LET ME GO YOU FUCKING PSYCHO!” Jace laughed as Simon continued to struggle, “Friends?? Simon come on we barley talk! The closest I’ve ever been to you was at the club that night. When you gave me a taste of what being with you felt like. It made me want more.”

 

Jace grabbed at the bulge in his pants as he walked towards Simon. Tears began to run down Simon’s cheek, “Jace…Stop…What are you doing? Please go away. I don’t want this.” Jace got down on his knees between Simon’s naked thighs. Jace placed his hands on Simon’s thighs inching them closer to Simon’s crotch. Simon had closed his eyes and said a silent prayer. He prayed for help. He prayed for strength.

 

Simon heard a familiar voice scream out causing Jace’s hands to stop before they touched him there, “Get the fuck off him!” Simon began to sob uncontrollably. He felt as if his prayers had been answered when he saw Clary running towards him with a worried look on her face. Clary ran towards Simon to pull Jace off of him. Clary slapped Jace across his face, the sound echoed through the warehouse they were in, “We had an understanding Jace. You wouldn’t touch him unless he was willing.”

 

Simon struggled to calm down as he tried to process Clary’s words. Jace put his hands up and backed away, “Okay! Okay, I’m sorry! You’re right…but look at him he’s so fucking sexy. I just couldn’t control myself.” Clary glared at Jace as she jabbed her tiny finger into his chest, “Get the fuck out of here before I rip your head off.” Jace quickly left the warehouse leaving him and Clary behind.

 

Simon looked up at his best friend, “Clary what the hell was that?!? What’s going on? Untie me! Let me go please!” Clary slowly turned around to face Simon. She pulled a chair in front of Simon and sat down, “Si. I’m not letting you go. Not until I get rid of the insufferable “love of your life.” Clary’s voice was mocking. Simon looked up at her in shock he didn’t see the Clary he knew. Her eyes were cold. Her smile cruel. More tears slipped past Simon’s eyes, “Clary. Why? Why are you doing this!?!”

 

Simon began to shiver. The warehouse was freezing cold and the only thing he had on was his boxers. His body was soaking wet. Clary noticed this as she got up and left the room. Simon shouted at her as she walked away, “Clary you can’t just leave me here. Please leave Raphael alone I’ll do whatever you want!!” Clary returned with a blanket in her hands she wrapped it around Simon before she sat down in front of him.

 

Clary gave Simon a concerned look, one that Simon had seen on her face too many times to count, “Si. I gave you that chance before, and what did you do?” The concern in Clary’s eyes morphed into pure anger as she shouted, “You went and FUCKING SLEPT WITH HIM!” Simon flinched at Clary’s outburst. Clary cleared her throat, “Listen Simon. I love you so much. In more than just a friend way. I knew you were my soulmate since we were 5 years old. I’ve been in love with you since the day we met! I always dreamed of our wedding. Of our happily ever after. But when you came out to me in high school my world fell apart. I didn’t let it show on my face because I wanted to be there for you. I tried to just accept it. Accept that you were gay and that we weren’t meant to be, and up until recently I did. I was with Izzy I was happy. I mean every time we had sex I thought of you, but that’s beside the point! My point was that everything was fine...until. Until you started FUCKING that STUPID RAPHAEL! When you told me about him I tried to be happy for you I truly did, but then this feeling in the pit in my stomach grew every time you said his name AND I COULDN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE. I know you’re gay Simon I respect that! BUT love isn’t just about sex right?!? There needs to be a special bond! Si we’ve had a special bond since we were little! We’re meant to be together!

 

So I had to do whatever I could to get you away from _him._ I even included Jace in my plan for you! I know I can’t give you what you need…sexually. So Jace is going to be there every time you need to have sex! He’ll fulfill your sexual needs and I can be the love of your life! It’s perfect because Jace only wants sex he has no romantic feelings for anyone because he’s aomantic! But don’t worry he won’t touch you unless you want him to! I’ll make sure of that and if you don’t want him we can try sex toys and other stuff! We can make this work Si! I just need to get rid of Raphael first he’s in our way. He’s clouding your judgment Si!”

 

Simon couldn’t believe this was happening his mind was spinning, “What about Izzy? Clary you can’t do this to her!” Simon came to the realization half way through Clary’s speech that she was bat shit crazy. Simon tried to grab at straws to hopefully get Clary to change her mind. It didn’t work.

 

Clary let out a shrill laugh as she rolled her eyes, “That bitch! She tried to come in my way! She found out about my plan and tried to stop me! I had to get rid of her Si! So she’s currently buried 7 feet deep inside a coffin somewhere out thereeeee!!”

 

Simon felt his throat tighten. Simon closed his eyes as he collected himself _Izzy needs help! Oh god please help us. Please save her_. _I need to do something. Say something Simon!_ Simon cleared his throat, “Clary where’s Izzy? Let. Her. Go. She made a mistake! I made a mistake! I’m all yours! You don’t even need to hurt Raphael! Me and you can run away! Without Jace! We don’t need him!” Clary batted her eyes at Simon as she gave him a smile that made her look insane. Clary spoke up in a sickly sweet tone, “The thing is that I really want to believe you! I really do…but, you’ve lied to me before! So I’m doing this my way, but after I kill Raphael we can run away like you want! You see compromise! Now that I think about it I should kill Jace too since we don’t need him anymore!” Clary broke into a fit of psychotic laughter as she clapped her hands.

 

Simon opened his mouth to speak when Clary’s shoved a gag into his mouth. Clary tightened the gag making sure Simon couldn’t say a word, “I’m sorry about this my love, but I need you to be quiet. I have a phone call to make.” Clary activated the voice modifying software on her phone before she video called Raphael. The camera was facing Simon. Clary put on black leather gloves on as she waited for Raphael to pick up.

 

Once Raphael picked up the call he started shouting, “Simon! Bebé! Where are you?!” Clary let out a laugh, the voice modifying app made her sound like the devil, “Shut up Raphael and listen closely. I have you precious Simon held captive and you can have him back safe and sound! All you have to do is listen to what I say!”

 

Simon struggled in his chair at the sound of Raphael’s worried voice, “I’ll do anything!” Clary smirked, “Good. Now go to the elevator of your apartment. You’ll see a letter there with an address on it. Simon and I are here. I want you to bring $2 million cash with you. Don’t try anything stupid. Don’t tell anyone obviously. Come alone. Obviously. Or I’ll kill him.” Clary pulled out a gun and pointed it at Simon. She walked towards him and ripped the blanket off of him leaving him exposed to the cold air around him.

 

Clary ran the tip of the gun along Simon’s face before she ran it down his chest past his abs till she got down to Simon’s crotch. Clary used the barrel of the gun to molest Simon. Simon tried to scream and pull back but he was helpless. Raphael was shouting over the phones desperately, “DON’T TOUCH HIM. LEAVE HIM ALONE. I’M COMING WITH THE MONEY. I SWEAR IF YOU HARM A HAIR ON HIS BODY I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU.”

 

Clary removed the gun from Simon’s body, “Good. Your clock is ticking. You have an hour.” Clary cut the phone before she covered Simon up again, “I’m sorry about that love! I had to really sell the act to lure him out here. You know I’d never hurt you! But it worked! He’ll be here within the hour and I’ll fucking kill him!” Clary jumped up and down like an excited child. She pointed her gun around whispering, “BANG! BANG!” Simon’s heart dropped down to his stomach as he closed his eyes and prayed because that’s all he could do.

 

Clary pulled out her phone again and dialed a number. She waited until someone picked up the phone, “You can come back in now.” It didn’t take long for Jace to walk back in. Jace walked slowly towards Clary, “Listen I’m sorry about before. It won’t happen again!” Clary smiled sweetly at Jace, “You’re right. It won’t. Simon, my love, close your eyes.” Simon knew what was going to happen so he listened. In the blink of an eye Clary pointed her gun at Jace and shot him in the chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened!! This fic is coming to an end very soon guys! Two or three more updates! Two more chapters to finish the story, and a third as an epilogue if you guys want one. Let me know what you guys think! ALSO I have another fic ready! It's a Saphael fic of course but it's different. It's set in the normal shadow world with Vampires and all that jazz. I was just craving some sexy vamp Saphael smut and no one is writing any at the moment so I had to take matters into my own hands! Should I post it now?? Or after I'm done with this fic? ALSO I have a high school alternate universe story idea for Saphael. So i have a lot of ideas. Should I work on them all?? Or will I go crazy haha!


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

Clary walked up to Simon and placed a hand on his cheek, “You can open your eyes my love. He’s dead. Just like you wanted.” Simon opened his eyes and looked at Clary with disbelief, “I never asked you to kill him. I DON’T WANT ANYONE TO DIE! Clary you need to call him a doctor!” Clary looked at Simon as if he was a child making a silly joke, “You’re so adorable! Listen Si not everyone deserves to live. Like anyone who comes between us. They don’t deserve to live because….because I SAY SO! You’re too precious to face the harsh reality of this world Si! So I’ll do everything that is necessary.”

 

As Clary spoke Simon stared at the Jace’s body lying on the ground. That’s when Simon noticed Jace’s fingers twitch. _He’s alive! I need to do something fast!_ Simon saw this as an opportunity to get Jace on his side. Jace may have kidnapped him, but Simon knows for a fact that Jace loves his sister and he would have never agreed to bury Izzy alive. That had to have been all Clary.

 

Simon looked back at Clary, “But why Clary? Why do you want all this blood on your hands? Why didn’t you ever just tell me how you feel?? If I knew things would’ve been so great! You didn’t need to kill Jace! You don’t need to kill Izzy! You can still save Izzy! Please just tell me where she’s buried. We can save her together and run!” Simon saw Jace’s face scrunch up. Simon knew he heard what he had just said.

 

Clary glared at Simon her eyes full of anger, “Do you think I’m stupid? Do you think I’m fucking CRAZY? I should’ve JUST TOLD YOU? HUH?! I may love you Simon but I’m not an idiot. I know when I’m being handled. I don’t see why you’re even trying though. You’re tied up. Jace is dead. Raphael is on his way here so he’ll be dead soon. Then there’s nothing between us, and if you still refuse to love me….Then I’ll just have to make you. Maybe I can pay Becca a little visit….”

 

Simon tried his best to remain calm as Clary laughed like a maniac. Clary made her way out the warehouse, “I’ll be back my love. I need to get ready to welcome your soon to be dead boyfriend!”

 

Simon waited a minute till he felt like Clary was far enough before he called out to Jace, “Hey! Jace! I know you’re awake! Listen Clary has Izzy too! She buried her alive in a coffin somewhere! She’s your freaking sister man get up and SAVE HER!” Simon could see the blood pooling around Jace. It was….horrifying. Jace opened his eyes and struggled to get on his stomach. Simon watched in horror as Jace reached into his pocket for his phone. Jace dialed a number before putting the phone to his ear, “…Hey Alec...”

 

A bullet to the head stopped Jace from speaking any further. The sound of the gunshot was deafening as Simon screamed on the top of his lungs. Clary ran towards the phone lying next to Jace and immediately shot a bullet through the phone as well before she turned to face Simon, “YOU WERE GONNA LET HIM JUST RUIN EVERYTHING?!”

 

Clary was pointing her gun at Simon, but she pulled it away when she noticed Simon was hyperventilate-ing. Clary didn’t seem to care one bit as she giggled and put the gag back in Simon’s mouth, “You’re such a drama queen Si!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus sped through the busy streets of Manhattan with Raphael in the passenger seat, “Calm down Raphael. We’ll get him back. Safe and sound.” It was 11:10pm and they had 50 minutes left to get to Simon. Raphael felt immensely lucky that Magnus was in the room when he got the video call from Simon’s stalker. Magnus knew what to do immediately, he kept Raphael calm.

 

A briefcase full of $2 million laid in the back seat of the car. $2 million didn’t even put a dent in Raphael’s personal account. He’d give everything he had for Simon. Nothing was more important that Simon. Raphael sat silent trying to not let his anger take over. He needed to save his aggression for when he was going to beat the shit out of the psycho who took his Bebé.

 

The address that the psycho left them led to a warehouse on the water front at the edge of the city. Raphael looked at Magnus, “You know you can’t come with me Mags.” Magnus looked straight ahead focusing on the road, “I know. I already sent the address to Luke we’re meeting nearby. We’re gonna get this asshole. We’re almost there.”

 

Magnus pulled up to a hole in the wall Chinese restaurant called Jade wolf, “Alexander, Luke, and his men are inside. Let’s go.” Raphael waited till Magnus got out the car before he locked the doors and hopped over to the driver’s seat. Raphael sped off leaving behind a screaming Magnus.

 

_I’m sorry Magnus I can’t waste any time. My Bebé needs me, and I won’t risk it. The psycho told me to come alone. You knowing is risk enough._

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus ran into the restaurant to find Alec having a panic attack while Luke tried to comfort him. Magnus ran to his boyfriend’s side, “What happened Alexander?!?” Alec was flooded with relief when he heard Magnus’ voice, “Magnus! Jace. Phone call. Gunshot. Jace…Jace.” Alec was having trouble breathing and forming a sentence.

 

Magnus pulled Alec to his chest, “Luke, Raphael just ditched me outside and drove off to the warehouse. You need to act fast. I’ll handle Alec. Now GO!” Luke stood up and faced his men, “You stay here with Alec. He said something about a gun shot, and I don’t think that was a coincidence. You two come with me. We’re gonna get my son back.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 As Raphael pulled up to the warehouse he picked up the briefcase from the back seat, and grabbed a gun from under his seat. Raphael hated weapons but when you were as wealthy as him some sort of protection was always necessary to keep around, and at the moment he was glad he had this gun. It gave him some sense of reassurance.

 

Raphael got out of his car and looked around quickly before running inside the warehouse. The ware-house was just one big open space with construction equipment scattered all over the place. There were some rooms along the back edge, small office spaces maybe. So when Raphael ran into the warehouse he immediately saw Simon tied up to a chair and Jace’s bloody dead body a few feet in front of Simon. Raphael was taken aback from the bloody mess on the floor but he quickly got himself together. _Simon is my only priority._

 

Simon caught Raphael’s eyes and his eyes began to water he struggled in his chair. Raphael dropped the briefcase in his hand as he ran towards Simon, “I’m here Bebé! You’re fine. Everything’s gonna be okay.” When Raphael began to untie the ropes holding him Simon saw Clary slowly reveal herself from behind a big pile of bricks. Simon began to struggle even more trying to warn Raphael but he couldn’t say a single word thanks to the gag in his mouth.

 

Simon saw the way Clary’s facial expression changed from sinister to fear as she started running towards him, “OH MY GOD SI! What happened??!” Raphael turned around in shock, “Clary?!?” Clary had tears running down her eyes, “Raphael! Did you get the video call too?!? I came here as fast as I could!” Raphael turned his back to Clary so he could untie Simon. Fear ran through Simon’s veins but he realized him struggling wasn’t helping him get his message across.

 

Simon calmed himself and huffed causing Raphael to look him in the eyes. When Raphael was looking at him Simon pointed his eyes behind Raphael to where Clary was and shook his head no. Simon’s eyes were full of fear and Raphael instantly got the message. He nodded at Simon as he got up and turned around to come face to face with the barrel of a gun. Clary had a sickening smile on her face, “You’re not really that smart for a professor. I mean you might have been IF YOU WEREN’T TOO BUSY FUCKING THE LOVE OF MY LIFE.”

 

Raphael was caught off guard, but he wasn’t scared. Now that he knew the psychopath was Clary he knew Simon would be safe because she would never hurt him. Raphael was smart so he connected the dots and realized Jace was the second psychopath, and now that he was lying dead on the ground it was clear that Clary wouldn’t kill Simon but she also wouldn’t hesitate to blow Raphael’s brains out. Again, Raphael wasn’t afraid. Not one bit. So Raphael just chuckled, “You know what you’re probably right, but if I’m being completely honest it was totally worth it. Simon’s amazing in bed. Too bad that’s something you’ll never experience.”

 

Clary let out a blood curdling scream at Raphael’s words, it caused Simon to flinch but Raphael saw it as an opportunity. Raphael slapped the gun out of Clary’s hand before he punched her straight in the nose. Clary fell to the ground groaning in pain. She landed next to Jace her clothes getting stained with Jace’s blood.

 

Raphael quickly turns around and takes the gag out of Simon’s mouth. As Raphael throws that gag to the ground police sirens could be heard in the distance. Simon let out a sigh of relief before be began crying hysterically as the ropes fell to the ground, “Oh thank god!!” Raphael pulled Simon behind him as he turned around to face Clary, but she was gone and so was her gun. There was a trail of bloody footprints leading to the side door of the warehouse. She had escaped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to wrap up soon guys. I don't want this story to end 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys.

Raphael tucked Simon in before he stepped out of the room to call Luke. He leaned against the wall outside his room and took a deep breath. He needed a minute to collect himself before he dove back into the craziness.

 

_I could’ve lost him. I could’ve lost the love of my life. I could’ve lost my life. Jace lost his life, and Izzy may lose her life if she already hasn’t. All because of Clary. God please protect me and my loved ones._

Raphael said a quick prayer before he called Luke, “Hey Luke! Yeah we’re home. I just tucked Simon in. Did you get anywhere with Izzy?”

 

Luke stood in a cemetery on the other end of the line. He stood before the tombstone of Clary’s father, Valentine. Luke’s men were digging the grave, “Hopefully we do. We’re digging up Clary’s father’s grave. I think this can be the place Clary buried Izzy. Clary’s father was never dead he had faked his death. I don’t know why, but I heard the man liked to play games. Clary and her mother kept the grave to symbolize that he was dead to them. What better place to bury someone than your undead father’s grave. I think she would bury Izzy where she buried her daddy issues. The man was a nut job. Like father like daughter I guess. “

 

Raphael rubbed his face. He was on edge, “Did you get any intel on Clary? Luke, as long as she’s out there Simon is in danger!” Luke sighed, “I know that, but you don’t seem to understand that you’re in danger too Raphael. Listen I have my best men looking for her. NYPD is monitoring cameras all over Manhattan, specifically near you house. We’ll find her. I’ll find her. Get some rest.”

 

Raphael cut the phone before he walked back into his room to find Simon curled up into a ball looking at him. Raphael gives Simon a soft smile, “Bebé you need to rest.” Simon holds his arms out for Raphael, “I will! When you come next to me!” Raphael makes his way into Simon’s arms before they cuddle up in their bed. Simon sniffles, “I was terrified.”

 

Raphael shifts to look Simon in the eyes, “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.” Simon shakes his head, “NO! This is not your fault.” Simon got up and stared at the door. Raphael got up as well and rubbed his hand on Simon’s back, “Bebé. You should talk about it. You haven’t said a word since we got you out of there.”

 

Tears run down Simon’s face, “I don’t want to talk about it. If I talk about it then it’ll be real. My best friend would really be a psycho murderer. Jace will be dead, and Izzy’s life is really on the line. I’m just waiting to wake up because this can’t be real. This has to be a nightmare.”

Raphael opens his mouth to respond when a crashing sound comes from the living room. Simon’s eyes widen in fear as he whispers, “Is she here?!” Raphael gestures for Simon to stay quiet as he gets off the bed. Simon grabs onto Raphael’s hand not wanting him to leave when they hear her voice, “Honey I’m home!!”

 

It was Clary. She had found her way past the cops Luke had set up in Raphael’s building, and she was here to end things. Simon was on the verge of slipping into a panic attack, but Raphael pulled him off the bed.

 

The two quietly moved towards Raphael’s walk in closet. Simon felt his panic growing, “Why are we in here! There is no way out if she finds us here. She’ll kill you Raph!” Raphael walked up to the massive mirror on the wall and pushes it open to reveal a secret closet. Raphael pushed Simon into the empty closet, “Stay here. I’m calling Luke. I’ll be fine! I promise. I have a gun. Just stay quiet Bebé. Don’t make a sound.” Raphael gave Simon a quick kiss before he closed the mirror effectively hiding his lover.

 

Raphael rushed out of the closet and sent out a text to Luke before he grabbed his gun from the night stand. _This bitch needs to stay the fuck away from Simon._ Raphael walked out of his room and stayed quiet as he tried to hear the sound of Clary’s high heels. _She is such a dumbass. I can hear her walking from a mile away._

Clary dragged her gun against the railing of the staircase as she made her way up the stairs, “Where’s your hospitality Raphael? You’re not gonna welcome your guest?” Clary let out a hideous laugh as reached the top of the stairs, “I’ve come to get Si. Oh, and kill you. So can you just come out so I can get on with my life! This is such a drag! You’re really making me work for this. I almost broke a nail!”

 

The staircase opened up to an open second living space. There was a hallway to the right that led to the bedrooms, and to the left was a hallway that led to the balcony. Clary walked towards the hallway on the right because she knew exactly where Raphael’s bedroom was. Clary stood at the entrance of the hallway. While Raphael stood halfway down the hallway hidden behind an indented space where there was a bench and a painting hung on the wall. He was waiting for her to walk down the hallway and catch her by surprise. All the lights were off besides the massive chandelier hanging above the main living room.

 

Clary snarled in frustration, “You’ve got nothing to say? HUH? OKAY! Well this silence is irritating me. So let’s make some noise shall we.” Clary pointed her gun at grand chandelier hanging off the ceiling. She shot at the chains of the chandelier till it fell 20ft and landed on top of the living room furniture, in front of the elevator, causing a loud ear shattering sound to run through the entire penthouse.

 

Simon heard the sound from where he was hiding. The sound terrified him and he needed to make sure Raphael was okay. So he ran out of the closet and out of the room to see Clary standing at the end of the hallway, and Raphael hiding behind a wall halfway down the hallway. Clary spotted Simon immediately. Her face lit up, “Simon! My love! I came back for you!” Raphael looked at Simon and gestured at him to be quiet.

 

Simon got the hint, “What did you do to Raphael?? TELL ME WHERE HE IS!” Simon moved a step closer to Clary. Clary put on an innocent face, “I’m looking for him myself Si! I have a bullet with his name written on it! So would you please help me find him?!” Simon swallowed the lump in his throat, “Listen Clary…Just put the gun away and we can get you some help! Tell me where you buried Izzy, and we can talk! Please Clary this isn’t you! This isn’t my best friend who I grew up with. Please stop this please.” By the time Simon was done talking he broke down into tears.

 

Confusion and concern took over Clary’s face, “Si don’t cry! I just want to make you happy. I don’t want to hurt you. It’s me Clary!” Simon shook his head in disbelief, “NO! You’re not the Clary I know. Apparently the Clary I knew was never even there! You’re hurting me! All of this is hurting me! And the fact that you think doing all of this shit is okay proves that you’re insane!! Please Clary…just stop..”

 

Raphael saw the broken, defeated, look on Simon’s face and all he wanted to do was run to his lover and comfort him but he couldn’t. Clary’s face went blank, “You think I’m insane…” Clary walked a few steps closer, “You think I’m crazy. I’ll show you crazy.” Clary let out a blood curdling scream as she ran down the hall towards Simon, “If you won’t be mine you won’t be ALIVE TO BE WITH ANYONE ELSE!” Simon stood frozen where he was, and Raphael stood ready to tackle Clary when she got close enough.

 

As Clary ran past Raphael he swung out his arm and close lined her to the ground. Clary fell. Hard. Her head bounced off the marble floor as she cried out in pain. Raphael kicked the gun out of Clary’s hand towards Simon, “Simon don’t touch that gun. Kick it in my room and stay inside.” Clary tried to get up but Raphael wasn’t having it. He grabbed a handful of Clary’s fiery red hair and dragged her towards the staircase, “It’s over you crazy bitch. You’re gonna be locked up for life. Now tell me where you buried Izzy!”

 

Raphael picked Clary up by her hair till her feet weren’t touching the ground. Clary laughed through her pain, there was dried up blood on her nose from when Raphael punched her earlier, she looked unhinged “I’ll tell you where she is. She’s probably already dead. She’s been buried for over a day now. The lack of oxygen has to have killed her by now. It’ll be hilarious to give Alec hope! He’ll rush his way to dig her out. With some semblance of hope that he could actually save her. That hope will shatter when he finds her dead. She’s buried in my father’s empty grave. It’s where I bury all my problems. It’s kind of poetic actually.”

Anger flared up within Raphael as he slammed Clary’s head against the wall successfully shutting her up. Clary fell to the ground and Raphael grabbed her leg and dragged her down the stairs. Clary’s head and body ached as she hit the stairs on the way down. Clary grabbed onto one of the metal bars in the railing causing Raphael to jerk back. Raphael tried to pull Clary but she wouldn’t budge.

 

Clary kicked Raphael in the chest with her free leg. The heel of Clary’s high heel boots were made of a sharp metal and it pierced Raphael’s chest causing blood to gush out. The force of the kick pushed Raphael backwards as he fell down the stairs. Clary chuckled as she got to her feet. She pulled out a knife from her left boot and rushed down the stairs. Raphael was trying to pull himself up but Clary kicked down on Raphael’s back. She raised her knife up to stab Raphael and kill him for good but a gunshot paused her in her tracks.

 

Clary felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She laid a hand on her shoulder and pulled it back to see blood. Clary turned behind her to see Simon standing at the top of the staircase with a gun...her gun. Simon’s hands were shaking. His eyes were wide, and his face was soaked in tears. Clary’s body trembled in pain, “Si…how could you. I was doing this for you.” As soon as the words left her mouth Clary dropped to the ground.

 

Simon rushed down the stairs and turned an unconscious Raphael over and applied pressure the puncture wound in his chest. Simon’s lip trembled and he struggles to breath but he felt Raphael’s heart beating and it kept him grounded, “Rapha we’re gonna be fine. Just hang in there. Please!” Simon kept pressure on Raphael’s chest with one hand while he reached for his phone with the other. _I need to contact Luke._

Simon didn’t notice Clary get up on her feet. So it was a total shock to Simon when Clary kicked him straight in the ribs causing him fall onto his side. Clary picked up her knife before she straddled Simon getting ready to stab him in the chest, “YOU SHOT ME! ME! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS OF LOVING YOU! THIS IS THE THANKS I G-“

 

Clary was cut off by Raphael slamming her head into his elbow successfully knocking her out. Raphael picked Clary up and tossed her off Simon before he tended to Simon. Raphael hissed as the pain in his chest flared up but he ignored it to pull Simon up to his feet. Raphael pulled Simon to his chest holding him close.

 

Luke and two other officers came rushing out the elevator to see Raphael’s penthouse in shambles and a bloody mess on the floor. Raphael glared at Luke before he growled, “Took you long enough. Now get this crazy bitch out of here and get us an ambulance, AND please tell me you dug Izzy out of that grave!” Luke spoke into his walkie as one of his men checked Clary’s vitals before cuffing his, “Get a stretcher up here STAT and have the ambulances ready for 3.”

 

* * *

 

Raphael and Simon sat in the trunk of an ambulance waiting for Luke to come and get their statements. A flashy electric blue car pulled up on the street getting the couples attention. The suicide door opened up to reveal a very worried Magnus Bane. He rushed his way to his best friend’s side, “Oh thank god you guys are alright! They found Izzy she’s in the hospital right now. Alec is with her. The doctor’s say she’ll be okay.”

 

Simon let out a sigh of relief as he closed his eyes and leaned into Raphael, “Thank you god. Thank you.” Magnus rubbed Simon’s shoulder as Raphael pulled him closer. Raphael kissed Simon’s forehead, “It’s over Bebé. It’s all over. I love you. So much.” Simon clutched onto Raphael. He knew that he was safe. He was safe in Raphael’s arms. Simon felt at peace after all this chaos, amongst the deafening sound of sirens, despite the pain he felt over, and despite everything he’s been through he felt at peace.

 

Simon snuggled into Raphael’s chest. He found peace as he felt Raphael’s steady heartbeat. As long as Raphael was next to him he knew he’d be okay because Raphael made Simon’s heart beat. Raphael gave Simon’s heart a reason to beat. Raphael was Simon’s heart. His everything, and he’d never let anyone come between them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end guys. I think I might do an epilogue. Let me know what you want to see in an epilogue if I decide to make one!


	21. Chapter 21

Alex felt himself slipping into another panic attack. Magnus held him tight in his arms trying to comfort him, but all Alec could think of was Jace.

_Jace called me. He was breathing heavy and then there was a gun shot. The line went dead. I have to do something._

Alec looked up at Magnus with pleading eyes, “Mags Jace needs help. Please tell these cops to do something!” Alec shifts his gaze to the cops standing nearby. Anger pooled up inside him as he glares at them, “WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE?!? I told you guys my brother called me and the line went dead after a gunshot went off! Do something!”

 

Magnus’ phone started ringing. It was Luke. Magnus gets up from his seat, “Alexander its Luke let me see what he has to say.” Alec nodded and watched his boyfriend step outside.

 

As soon as Magnus picked up Luke began talking at the speed of light, “Simon is safe. Raphael is too they’re heading back to his place with protection. Turns out Clary is the psycho. She was working with…Jace. She killed Jace. So Jace died during the phone call he made to Alec. It doesn’t end there… Izzy is in danger. Clary buried her alive somewhere, and I have a feeling I know just where she buried Izzy. I’m on my way to Jade wolf right now to get you and Alec we have to save Izzy.”

 

Magnus stood outside Jade Wolf in silence.  There was too much going on. Too much negativity. Too much horror. He snapped out of his shock at the sight of Luke pulling up in his NYPD car with the sirens blazing. It didn’t take long for Alec to come running out.

 

Alec had dried up tears on his face, “What happened?!” Magnus took a second to compose himself before he turned around to face Alec, “Get in the car Alexander....I’ll explain on the way.” Alec let himself be pulled to the car, “On the way where Mags??” Magnus sat down in the car after Alec before he closed the door, “On the way to the graveyard.”

 

* * *

 

Luke pulled up as close as he could to Valentine’s grave before Alec jumped out of the car. Alec frantically looked around him trying to find the right tombstone. When he spotted the tombstone he fell to his knees and started clawing through the dirt with his bare hands.

 

“I need to get her OUT. She’s my baby sister. I’m coming Izzy. I’m coming! I lost Jace I won’t lose you too!” Alec sobbed hysterically as he kept trying to dig his way through the dirt. Magnus stood by the car watching his boyfriend break down. Tears rolled down Magnus’ face before he grabbed two shovels from Luke and walked to the grave. Magnus shoved a shovel in the dirt in front of Alec, “Get up. Get it together. I need you to be strong. Isabelle needs you to be strong. So get up and. Get. Her. Out.”

 

Magnus’ words snapped Alec out of his emotional shock. Alec got up on his feet and grabbed the shovel and started digging. Magnus and Luke followed soon after.

 

* * *

 

 

Izzy woke up to find herself in a hospital bed. She felt tired. Extremely tired. Her body felt heavy and impossible to move. She tried to speak but her throat was dry and her head was pounding. She tried to remember the last thing that happened as she laid there weak and fragile.

 

_ONE DAY AGO_

_Izzy sat in her room waiting for Clary to arrive. She had been worried about Clary’s strange behavior. She had been acting strange and avoiding Izzy for the past few weeks, and Izzy was concerned. She thought Clary was going to break up with her. The ring of the doorbell pulled Izzy out of her thoughts._

_She walked to the front door of her apartment. With every step she took her anxiousness increased. She opened the door to see her girlfriend standing there, “I almost forgot how beautiful you are.” Clary smiled at Izzy before she pulled her in for a kiss. She pulled back and looked into her eyes, “Not as beautiful you babe.”_

_Izzy rolled her eyes before pulling her girlfriend into her apartment. As the two sat down on the couch Izzy spoke up, “Clary is everything okay? You’ve been acting really stranger recently. Did I do something wrong? Is that why you’re avoiding me?” Clary looked at Izzy with nothing but concern on her face, “No! Baby not at all! I’ve just been so stressed with school…and my dad reached out to me last week. I’ve just been feelin-“ Clary broke into a fit of tears._

_Izzy pulled Clary to her chest and whispered into her ear, “I’m so sorry Clary! That man is not worth your time and emotions do not let him effect you like that!” They sat there for a while. Izzy even made them a pot of tea so they can relax. Izzy trying her best to provide Clary with comfort and love, while Clary sat there deep in thought. Clary looked up at Izzy before she spoke up, “You know I love you right Izzy?” Izzy kissed Clary’s forehead before speaking up, “Of course I know that.” Clary laid her head back down on Izzy’s lap as a single tear flowed down her cheek, “Good never forget that.”_

_Izzy was furrowed her brows in confusion. She opened her mouth the speak up but suddenly Izzy’s vision began to blur and the room began to spin. Clary got up off the couch. Izzy tried to grab for Clary but she missed. There were 3 Clary’s in front of Izzy._

_“Clary…what’s happening??”_

_Izzy got up on her feet. She was unsteady._

_“It was real…”_

_“Clary what are you talking about? I feel weird help me!”_

_Izzy’s eyelids began to feel heavy._

_“We were real Izzy. My love for you is real. I’m sorry….”_

_Izzy fell to the ground. Unconscious._

* * *

 

 

PRESENT

 

Clary sat in the back of a cop car. Her hands were cuffed and all hope was gone. _It’s over. I’m done. I failed._

She silently cried and cursed herself for being too weak to do what was necessary. Clary’s pity party was interrupted by the abrupt stop of the car. She looked up too see the cop get out of the car with his gun ready. There was a car upfront blocking the road. They were in upstate New York. The middle of nowhere.

 

They were sending Clary to a facility for mentally ill criminals far away from NYC, but close enough for Luke to keep an eye on her. So there was no one around. The roads were empty. Besides this one car. A pit formed in the center of Clary’s stomach. She knew what was happening.

 

A round of bullets made its way into the young cop’s chest. He fell to the ground. Dead. Clary curled up into herself. Trying to hide. The door to her left was yanked open and she was being pulled put by her feet. Clary’s head landed on the asphalt. Sharp pain shot through her body. She was still hurt from the events of this past day.

 

A sadistic voice rang through Clary’s ears, “We’re not done yet…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I started off writing this chapter with the goal of closing this fic off. But as I was writing the flashback. I got an idea...So there will be a part two of this fic. BUT it'll come in a little bit. In the mean while I want to work and post my other Saphael fics. Some one shots. Maybe a mini multichapter fic. And most definitely this high school alternate universe story that has been in my head since forever!


	22. Chapter 22

Okay so I'm ready to work on the sequel of this fic guys. I've got the whole story planned out. I just wanted to ask if you guys want me to post the sequel in this fic or would you guys want me to make it into a series and post is separate? Let me know! I'll be posting the first chapter within a week!


End file.
